


Entangled Pt 2

by Ndfarmer80



Series: Entangled [2]
Category: La Femme Nikita
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ndfarmer80/pseuds/Ndfarmer80
Summary: After a botched mission, Michael and Simone find themselves at odds with one another, but not for the reasons Michael believes. Simone struggles with unexpected feelings. Michael improves his field mechanics A new opportunity presents itself (Took the first down to clean it up. New Version)
Relationships: Madeline Sand/Paul Wolfe | Operations, Michael Samuelle/Original Character(s), Michael Samuelle/Simone Samuelle
Series: Entangled [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755079





	Entangled Pt 2

Entangled Part Two

Walter leaned over his latest invention and began tightening a screw into place. Nikita stood back, watching, not really interested in what Walter was making, but acting like she was paying attention. Walter grunted as his hands tried and failed at placing the screw where he wanted it. Nikita studied what Walter was trying to do before she moved forward and asked without words to try.

"I don't guess I have to tell you that meeting with Madeline didn't go well," said Walter, handing over the screwdriver.

"I can understand why," said Nikita as she tightened the screw. She smiled and handed the screwdriver back to Walter.

"Yeah, well, the minute Michael showed back up at Section, all hell broke loose in there. All I could hear was him shouting about how Simone was an imbecile and asking why she was put on the mission to begin with when she clearly didn't know what she was doing." Walter laughed. "This from a kid that hadn't walked one full day in his new shoes as a Valentine Op."

Walter selected another screw and gestured for Nikita to try another one. Nikita smirked, taking the screw and the tool in hand, before bending down to another hidden hole on Walter's invention.

"Well," Nikita began, struggling a little to fit the tiny screw into the hole. "It was kinda her fault for giving him that condom. I mean, he didn't want it to start with."

"True. Some would argue that he shouldn't have taken it. Others say Simone probably gave him the condom because she knew he would screw up with it."

Nikita raised up from the table and flipped the screwdriver back to Walter.

"What did you think, Walter?" she asked.

Walter shrugged. He turned and grabbed his face mask and a blow torch. He put on his helmet and smiled.

"Me? I thought it was an honest mistake. Could have happened to anyone. Hell, it's happened to me more than a few times. But...I was never on a Valentine mission."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"The fact remains," said Madeline softly. "You still have to gain her trust back."

Michael continued to pace back and forth in front of Madeline's desk. He was still wearing his suit, his hair a riot now after having had his fingers raking through the tresses multiple times. His eyes were wide and wild as he stomped a path along the stone floor. Madeline sat in her office chair behind her desk watching the young operative slowly boil in front of her. She calmly keyed a command on her computer, pulling up a selection of notes on the monitor. She moved the mouse to click on a picture of Michael and Suriya seated at the restaurant. The picture was taken by an operative seated two tables over from them. From the photo snapped, the two appeared very cozy and harmonious together. Madeline allowed a small, closed lip grin.

"The two of you look great together," said Madeline warmly. "You should really try and re-establish contact with her."

"She won't see me," Michael grumbled. "She won't even return my calls. She won't answer the damn phone."

"She's hurt, Michael. Obviously she thinks you're just out to sleep with her."

"Suriya wouldn't have thought that if she hadn't given me this damned thing!" Michael pulled out the condom and threw it onto Madeline's desk. He ran his hands again through his hair, staring at the contraceptive as if it were the bane of his existence.

"Simone probably thought you would get further in the evening than you actually did."

"I told her I didn't need it!" Michael propped his fist on his hips.

"Then why did you take it from her?" Madeline remained controlled.

"She insisted I take it! Told me a good operative is always prepared for anything."

"Were you prepared?"

Michael stood blinking for a moment, mouth open in preparation for objection, but finding no words to support him. Instead, he stared at nothing. Madeline clicked off the image before turning her seat towards Michael. She leaned forward on her desk and clasped her hands together in front of her.

"Except for the mishap at the end of the evening, your performance with the target was admirable. We were quite pleased." Madeline stood to her feet and eased out from behind the desk. "However, your response to the anomaly has given us pause."

"What?" Michael's anger switched quickly to complete puzzlement.

"You had a hard time recovering from the mishap. You allowed the target to leave without making any attempt to neutralize the situation."

Michael continued to look dumbfounded at Madeline.

"You're kidding me, right?"

Madeline crossed her arms over her chest. Michael took a step back, bumping into one of the armchairs in the office.

"Mistakes are expected," said Madeline, walking towards Michael, but not looking directly at him. "After all, it is your first time out."

Michael followed Madeline warily with his eyes as she circled around him. He moved around the chair and slowly eased down into it. Madeline took a seat on the couch and crossed her legs.

"Simone is one of our best field agents. Before then, she was a very successful assassin. We are quite lucky to have her. Although I do not agree with her course of action, she did try to make sure that you were prepared for any scenario that might present itself."

The doors to the office opened allowing in Simone. Her eyes went directly to Michael sitting in the armchair, then to Madeline seated across from him. She was dressed in a straight turtleneck black dress. The cable knit fabric hugged her delicate frame hinting at a slight figure beneath. Her hair was styled into a braid which draped over her right shoulder. She wore a red lip, making the picture of her face arresting. She stepped into the office and stood with her hands behind her back.

"You're late," said Madeline stiffly. The pleasantness that normally was present in her face was all but dissolved into a very serious and stern expression.

"Richards needed some help. I apologize for the delay," said Simone evenly.

Michael continued to look at Simone with both annoyance and curiosity as he took her in. There was something strikingly beautiful about the simple way Simone presented herself, which was miles different from the way she looked earlier in her sweater and jeans. Although he was still very angered with her, he could not deny how beautiful she looked standing in all her black.

"The mistake has set the mission back, but it is not totally lost. I suggest a neutral approach to the target is necessary. It is obvious that she will not speak with Michael at this time." Madeline turned to Simone. "She may be more open with you instead."

Michael shot Madeline a hard look. "I don't need her help. I can fix things with Suriya on my own."

Simone resisted the urge to look cross at Michael. Instead, she lifted her chin and continued to stare straight forward.

"You would be foolish not to use your partner to your advantage, Michael. Women tend to seek comfort with other women who seem to share the same experiences. Simone will be able to move her back towards you more quickly." Madeline gave Simone a meaningful look. "In the meantime, I would like for you to meet with Jurgen again. He has a few more programs he wants you to learn. He is in Systems. Be there in one hour."

Michael looked as though he were about to choke on his anger.

"Fine." He stood up quickly and started for the door.

He stopped a moment to regard Simone, allowing his eyes to rake over her before leaving the office. Madeline motioned for Simone to sit down in the seat Michael had just abandoned. Simone sat down slowly, crossing her legs in much the same fashion as Madeline, resting her hands in her lap.

"He is quite upset with you," said Madeline, stating the obvious. "He blames you for the mission going sour."

Simone said nothing. Instead, she moved her eyes down towards her hands.

"I can't say that I don't agree with his feelings to some degree. I believe, though you acted with good intention, you still overstepped your position. You were not assigned to direct Michael. You are only there to help facilitate their meetings and monitor their development."

Simone continued to say nothing. She swallowed her words, forcing her defense to digest in the pit of her stomach.

"What are your feelings towards Michael?" Madeline asked.

Simone lifted her eyes to Madeline. The question had come at her like an arrow she did not have time to deflect.

"What do you mean?" Simone asked in nearly a whisper, attempting to buy some time to think.

"Exactly as I said. What are your feelings towards Michael?" Madeline repeated.

"I don't have any feelings towards Michael," Simone answered plainly.

"Then why did you try and sabotage him?"

"I wasn't trying to-"

"He told you that he did not want the condom. Why did you insist he take it?" Madeline charged.

"I thought that he should be prepared."

"He told you plainly that he was not going to sleep with her. Not at that time, and I agree with him. It would have been much too soon."

"They seemed like they were getting pretty close quickly. I thought-"

"You thought wrong." Madeline snapped. "Although this is Michael's first time out on a mission of this type, we feel it is not necessary to coach him through every interaction with the target. He is more than capable of handling himself."

Simone focused back on her hands, unwilling to look into Madeline's harsh dark eyes. Her jaw clenched tight, holding back her objections.

"Tomorrow morning, find Suriya. She likes to frequent a small coffee shop near campus. Go there and speak with her. Relate to her to build her trust. We want to make it a little easier for Michael to meet with her Friday."

Simone nodded and stood to her feet. She started towards the door when she stopped and turned back to Madeline.

"If Michael had gotten her to the bed, would we still be having this conversation?"

The same semi-pleasant expression emerged on Madeline's face.

"No. I suppose we wouldn't."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Michael took off his suit jacket and neatly hung it back up in his closet. He tugged at the knot in the tie, his thoughts traveling back to each detail of the dinner, ending at the moment the condom fell on the floor. He pulled roughly at the knot, his lips curling into a snarl. The tie came away finally and slipped off his neck, feeling like the moment Suriya slipped from his grasp. It had happened so quickly, he barely had time to register any of it. The contraceptive hit the floor like a loud brick, hurling both he and Suriya back from one another. He had seen it, Suriya definitely saw it, hell, even the waiter saw it and none of them could do anything about it. The purple pack simply sat on the floor like a huge blemish on what could have otherwise been a perfect evening.

Michael threw the tie down on the wardrobe dresser and put his hands on his hips. He sighed heavily. After Suriya left the restaurant, her tires burning holes into his heart, he tried calling her. The phone rang several times without being answered. At first, he thought maybe she was not answering because she was driving. After several more attempts, he noticed the calls were going directly to voicemail. He decided against leaving a message, knowing that anything that he said would be heavily scrutinized and dismissed. Even though he did not want to depend on Simone to help him gain back Suriya, he knew it was likely the best mode of action. Simone could act as a neutral party, someone that Suriya could lean into with confidence.

Could…

Michael never liked leaving anything up to chance. He was learning quickly that trusting Simone was going to be difficult for him, especially since it seemed she was determined to sabotage him. Michael's jaw worked around another knot of anger, but not as large as the one he chewed on his way back to Section. Madeline had explained Simone's reason for what she did and it made sense, but what he could not figure was why she felt the need to do it at all. Even if he were not on a mission, if he were simply going out on a regular date, the impression of the condom would have still been all wrong. He could agree that keeping one available was probably a good idea, but since he had no intention of ever using it, having it present only made things awkward. He had known it was there in his pocket the entire time. He could feel it rubbing against his thigh, reminding him what it was there for. It took everything within him to ignore it and carry on conversation with Suriya as if the thought of its use never crossed his mind.

However, ever since Simone pressed the small packet into his hand, its use was all that he could think about.

All through dinner, he made himself think of a million other things besides the feeling in his pocket. He could not ignore his thoughts completely as Suriya's dress called his attention right back to the very idea pressed against his leg. If it were not there, he would not have thought as much about sex even with Suriya's negligee style dress. He could tell she had worn it purposefully to titillate, possibly hoping to produce from him actions that would prove her theory about him. He had almost succeeded in debunking her initial perception until he went to pay the bill. In that one single moment, her suspicions were confirmed and he was left temporarily unmasked. Like the infamous Phantom, all that he could do was stare wide-eyed in shocked horror. The look in her eyes made him want to shrink away. Instead, he found himself moving in controlled, mindless motions, allowing his body to simply mimic her movements. He did not want to go after her, knowing from that moment that there was nothing that could be done to save himself. It was Simone's shouting for him to move that pushed his legs forward and thrusted him towards Suriya. He knew that when he got out to the valet that she would reject him. Even as the words came out of his mouth to explain, he did not believe them either. It was of little surprise that she drove away in the manner that she did. He was even less startled when Madeline requested he report to her immediately upon his return.

She had meant well, Madeline had said.

What was the saying? The road to hell is paved with good intentions…

He certainly had come to know that early on in life. It was never his goal to land himself in prison on death row. Nor had it been his desire to leave his young sister abandoned with no one to take care of her or even know what happened to her brother. Life had stopped all together the night he fell asleep in his cell only to awaken to the sharp lights of the White Room. He had screamed his horror then, demanding to know who was behind his kidnapping and why he had been chosen.

A knock at his door pulled Michael from his thoughts. He opened the door and stood in front of Madeline. She gave him a closed lip smile, her normal greeting. He stepped backward, allowing her entry. Without saying a word, Madeline stepped forward into the room, her hands behind her back and her eyes already searching. Michael closed the door behind her, keeping a very wary eye on Madeline as she crossed to the middle of the room. For a long moment, the two simply stood in silence. Madeline studied while Michael watched her, waiting.

"The situation with Suriya Meijers will be handled by the end of the day tomorrow. Simone will meet with her to smooth things over with her. You will be online during the meeting to know what is being said."

Michael listened silently, crossing his arms over his chest. Madeline did not move from where she stood, appearing like a statue, one that could talk and appear intimidating even in her stillness.

"Once she makes contact with you again, you will need to increase your exposure to her. I hope that you know what I mean when I say that." Madeline turned to Michael.

"Exposure…" Michael repeated within a whisper.

"Yes. We expect you to use whatever means to get her to trust you, maybe even fall in love with you."

"Love?"

"Yes," Madeline said plainly, her expression unchanged. "Meijers is not the type to begin speaking about her personal business to anyone that hasn't won her deepest trusts."

Michael took in a deep breath, understanding exactly what it was Madeline was implying that he begin moving towards doing in order to gain Suriya's trust quicker. The thought did little to soften his feelings about what happened earlier. It only would prove further that what Suriya assumed about him from the very beginning would ultimately be the truth. He would not be able to play his encounters with Suriya as casual. They were not asking him to simply indulge her fantasies and entice her whims. They wanted him to create a lie so heinously diabolical as to cause a woman to fall head over heels for him believing he was doing the same. It was an act he was not certain he would be able to do convincingly.

"There is not much time allotted to this mission, but we will give you room...Within reason." Madeline turned to leave. She waited as Michael reached to open the door for her. "Another thing...Your relationship with Simone. You should try and make it amicable."

"Why?"

"It might help. Certainly couldn't hurt."

Madeline gave Michael a subtle grin before leaving.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"She just arrived at the coffee shop. She is inside ordering."

Simone re-positioned her communicator unit inside her ear before moving across the street. She had decided on wearing another sweatshirt and ripped jean combo and keeping her hair pulled back into a simple ponytail. There were a slew of people walking from the coffee shop towards campus wearing weather beaten boots, torn jeans, and scruffy looking sweaters. Simone carefully darted through the crowd, making her way inside the coffee shop. It was busy with several students seated inside at the high bar tables. The chill of the day seemed to bring out more patrons than usual. Simone wondered exactly how many were actually coffee drinkers and which ones were operatives surveillancing the scene. She pushed open the door and was immediately greeted with the scent of coffee beans and baked goods. The warmth of the shop finished pulling her inside as she pressed through a throng of people waiting to order their drinks.

"Where is she now?" Simone asked in a hushed voice as her eyes scanned the room.

"Table by the window, far right side. She just sat down," answered a male operative tracking Suriya's movements.

Simone spied Suriya seated at a table drinking a cup of coffee and pulling out a laptop computer. She was dressed in another designer pants suit, this time in a soft shade of tan and accented with a pink blouse under the double-breasted jacket. Her dark hair was styled into a french roll with a few curling strands purposefully left to lightly grace the back of her neck. She watched as the older woman logged on to the shop's wi-fi signal and began typing. Simone stood in line, keeping her eyes on Suriya, as she waited to order a drink for herself. She was not entirely excited about being in the coffee shop as the strong smells of coffee beans came too strong at her. Once at the counter, she placed an order for Green Tea and a raisin bagel. She looked back at Suriya and saw that she was now checking something on her phone. There was a look of uneasiness on her face as she scrolled through her phone. Simone paid for her order and collected it from the student barista, who was not really paying her much attention either. Simone plastered on a fake smile and walked up to Suriya's table.

"Suriya! Hi!"

Suriya looked up from her phone and gave Simone a pleasant smile in return. She waved her over to her table. Simone eased herself into the empty seat across from Suriya and sat down her tea and bagel.

"How are you?" asked Simone in a bright tone.

"Good," said Suriya. "Funny seeing you here."

"Thought I would grab a quick bite to eat before class," said Simone. She bit into her bagel. "You?"

"Same, only I'm on my way in to work," said Suriya. She put down her phone next to her laptop.

"That's cool. Where do you work? If you don't mind me asking..."

"I'm a customs broker for Guiles-Praetor Inc," Suriya answered suscinctly.

"Oh wow!" Simone gave a surprised look, then allowed an unspoken question to settle in her expression.

"I handle shipping for large companies transporting from one country to another," Suriya answered, noticing Simone's expression.

"Oh," said Simone, looking a little embarrassed. "I figured you did something corporate by the way you are always coming to study. I've never heard of that kind of job. Is it interesting?"

Suriya smiled pleasantly, considering the wide-eyed tutor as she chomped on her bagel.

"I suppose it is," Suriya answered. "It pays the bills."

"I haven't exactly decided on a major myself," said Simone, breaking off a piece of her bagel. "My parents are going mad trying to push me into one. They are always asking me what I've decided on. I wish I could tell them."

"What's keeping you from deciding?"

A text message buzzed on her phone. Suriya looked over at it, then pressed the home button on the phone to make the message go away. Simone looked quickly at the message, but could not see what it read. She looked back at Suriya and smiled.

"I don't know. Guess I'm just hoping for a bolt of lightening to strike." Simone laughed.

"Well, I'm sure you will find something. You're very talented I hear."

"My parents want me to go into their line of work, well, mainly my father," said Simone.

"What does your father do for a living?"

"Dad's a Senior Mutual Funds Manager at Charles Schwab. Mom gardens and teaches a course in Ikebana at Middlesex University. She doesn't really have to work, but she says she does because it keeps her from going stir crazy at home."

"Funds manager." Suriya seemed to perk up at the idea. She clasped her hands together and leaned in.

"Yeah. He spends a lot of time traveling, though. Not to any place interesting or exotic. Just from one board room to another."

"Sounds a lot like what I do," Suriya smiled. Again, her phone buzzed. She picked it up and typed something back in return before setting it back down beside her coffee. "You're not interested in that?"

"Maybe...Somewhat...I don't know. I'm kinda interested in what you do. Sounds a little more involved than just shifting money about."

"It is, in some ways a bit more involved, but it's mainly talking with transport personnel and attorneys. It's a lot of paperwork and keeping up with that paperwork. It can be very time consuming as well," said Suriya evenly.

Once more her phone buzzed alive. She glanced at it, now looking a little irritated. She pressed the home button again, dismissing the message.

"I think I might like something like that. Something to keep me busy. Seems like you're busy all the time." Simone looked back at Suriya's buzzing phone. "You wanna get that?"

"No," said Suriya within a sigh. "It's nothing I need to be concerned about right now. Just a group message I've been pulled into for some reason. Don't even know why I'm even a part of it."

"Maybe they might want your input," Simone offered.

"They don't want my input," said Suriya flatly. "When they want it, they will ask."

Simone could not help but equate Suriya's words with Section. The look on her face was not unlike those of other operatives that often sat at the Conference table receiving instructions from Operations. He always asked if there were questions, but no one dared raise their hand with one for fear they would draw his unwanted attention their way.

"I've been meaning to ask this," Simone began, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. "Why, exactly are you taking a language course? You're job moving you someplace where they speak Tagalog?

"I'm planning to move to Manila," Suriya answered plainly. "I want to be able to live there without using the aid of a translator all the time. It will be nice to understand what others are saying around me."

"Oh, I see," said Simone, nodding. "Is there an office located there for you to work?"

"No. I will be working remote. I want to get out of the office setting a while, see the world a bit. I don't have to be behind a desk all the time to do my job. I'm thinking of taking on a private client."

"So you won't be working for your firm anymore?" Simone mentally noted this information.

"No. My client is going to pay more three times the commission I'm making with my firm. It's a good move, plus it allows me freedom to pursue other interests. With one client, I won't have to juggle so much."

Simone nodded, understanding, and hoping that the in field team also heard the plan. Simone looked out the window a moment before returning to Suriya. She noticed she was nervously tapping her nails at the table. Another message had popped up on her phone, one that had quickly changed her mood.

"Well, it's great that you are going to be doing something that you want to do," Simone began. "With some free time, you could certainly get out and see the world, experience life...Find love..."

"Excuse me?" Suriya focused in on Simone, narrowing her dark eyes a little.

Simone pulled back, noticing how her words struck Suriya.

"I didn't mean anything by that."

"It's okay," said Suriya, relaxing. "I know you young people are always full of hope and fantasy. The world is open to you. Full of possibilities."

"I guess," said Simone cautiously.

Suriya looked out the window as if searching for someone, then returned her gaze back to Simone.

"Tell me something," she said, a little private. "How close are you to Michael?"

"Michael?" Simone tried to act as if she were clueless.

"The two of you know each other, don't you?"

"Yeah, a little. What do you want to know?"

Suriya leaned back, thinking of her own questions. Her eyes went across to her phone where the message that had startled her appeared. She then looked back at Simone, considering her a moment.

"How well do you know him?"

Simone shrugged. "Not very well. He's kind of a loner."

"How do you know him?"

"We had a couple of classes together. We have a few mutual friends."

"Do you know any of his girlfriends?" Suriya raised an eyebrow.

Simone shook her head. For the first time in a while, she could be honest about something. Suriya drew in a breath. Her eyes went back to her phone.

"Does he date around much?"

Simone, once more, considered the question. She did not want to say that she was wondering the same thing. She had not known much more than Suriya did about Michael. In fact, Madeline did not tell her anything about the recruit except that he was specifically chosen for the mission and that she was to stay out of his way. He was just as much a puzzle to her as he was to Suriya.

"I don't think he does," said Simone slowly.

"Hmmm," was all that Suriya responded with.

"I think he likes you, though," Simone added, seeing an opportunity.

"What makes you say that?" Suriya flipped her eyes up towards Simone.

"C'mon. I've seen the two of you together in study. He can't keep his eyes off you," said Simone, falling into her preconceived script. "And I know you like him."

"It's been a while since I've had a crush on someone," Suriya admitted. "Since someone like him came along. I can barely think whenever he is around. He has the most beautiful eyes and an amazing smile...He has that kind of look about him that is almost movie screen dream guy. You know what I mean?"

Simone nodded, keeping her same understanding smile. Suriya seemed lost in her thoughts as she spoke, lightly tracing her finger over the top of her coffee mug.

"So...What's the problem? Why not ask him out?"

Suriya chuckled to herself. "Actually, he already asked me out."

"And?"

"And...He took me to dinner at a very nice restaurant. One I didn't think he could afford and..."

Simone looked on with excited interests. She leaned forward, impressing her encouragement for her to continue with her story with eagerness.

"The dinner was so nice," Suriya continued, remembering the evening. "He was so very charming...Good looking...sweet...Intelligent...I nearly forgot he was way younger than me. I felt like I was on a date with a gentleman."

"So what happened? Did he screw all that up somehow?"

"Boy did he ever," said Suriya, her voice dropping with disappointment.

"So...What did he do? What did he do that was so awful? Feel you up? Made you go dutch on the meal? Eyeballed other women in front of you?"

"Here I am, sitting here acting like a lovesick teenager over a boy, spilling my guts out in a coffee shop. I might as well be a made for TV movie." Suriya laughed at herself and took a drink from her mug.

Simone was a little surprised to pull a laugh out of Suriya. Simone joined her, partially realizing the absurdity of her own guesses.

Suriya sighed, relaxing a little. "No. Nothing so crass. He went to pay for the meal and I saw a condom fall out of his pocket."

"And?"

"And..." Suriya spoke slowly now, leveling her words so that it was understood how important they were. "He tried to grab it before I saw it, but I had already seen it."

"So he had a condom. So what?" Simone said, a little flippant.

"So what?" Suriya looked shocked that the question was asked. "So what was he doing with it? Why did he have that?"

Suriya grimaced. The gesture looked very uncommon to her otherwise controlled demeanor. Simone reached and touched her hand reassuringly.

"What did he bring it to dinner for if he wasn't thinking of…"

"Honey, guys have condoms all the time. It's not a big deal. Hell, I bet most of the men in here have one stuffed in their wallet with no prospects of ever using it." Simone reached into her own satchel and pulled out her satin pouch. "Even I carry them."

Suriya looked surprised as she stared at the little jade colored satin pouch in Simone's hand. She looked at Simone, blinking several times. Simone sat down the pouch on the table and smiled back at Suriya.

"So this is common?" Suriya finally asked.

"We're talking about college guys here," Simone answered nonchalantly. "I mean, I don't ever anticipate using them any time soon, and I bet he didn't either. It's just good to know that if I ever did need one, and my partner doesn't have one, that I can cover myself. If nothing else, at least you know that he is trying to be socially responsible."

Suriya laughed again, looked somewhat relieved. She looked again at her phone, considering the last message.

"I feel so silly," said Suriya quietly. "All I could think about was the fact that he had it on him and how he was trying to impress me with an expensive dinner. He probably thought I wouldn't give him a second look unless he went all out. Probably spent a good part of his grant money trying to pay for that dinner."

"I wouldn't worry too much about Michael," said Simone. "He has a way with money. He's hardly ever without."

"How do you know?" Suriya's question shot out with a tail of suspicion.

"He has an off campus apartment. Drives a really nice car, and wears nice clothes. Unless his parents are funneling him money, you can put two and two together to know he does well for himself," Simone explained.

Suriya nodded, accepting this. "So guys really carry those things around all the time?"

"Most do," Said Simone evenly. "They don't go around advertising it though. He probably didn't even realize he had it on him until it hit the floor."

"I suppose," said Suriya. She sighed and looked at her phone again.

"Call him back. See what he has to say. He's probably just as embarrassed about it as you were."

Suriya looked down again, nodding her head. Simone patted her hand and got up from her seat, preparing to leave.

"Simone?" called Suriya.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for sitting down and talking with me. It's not often I get to have girl chat like this. It was nice. Nice to have someone to talk to."

Simone thought a moment, then offered a shrug and a smile.

"I enjoyed talking to you, too."

Suriya looked at her watch again. She grabbed her phone just as it began to buzz again. This time, she answered the call sounding a little annoyed at the caller. Simone waved at her before leaving the coffee shop.

"Good work," said Madeline over the radio unit.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Simone found Michael in the workout room doing reps on a hanging punch bag. He was dressed out in all white, barefoot, and sweating profusely as he went through an exercise of side kicks and straight punches. She studied him a moment, noticing his form was slightly off causing him to become unbalanced after every kick strike.

"You're leaving yourself wide open for a counter attack," Simone said as she approached him.

Michael looked up, relaxing his gloved hands to his sides. He breathed heavily, noticing Simone.

"You need to change your stance," Simone instructed.

She came up beside him and positioned herself with her feet shoulder width apart. She took one step backward with her right foot and oriented it so that her feet were at right angles to each other.

"Relax your left leg and leave your weight on your right," said Simone.

Michael copied her exactly, adopting her same position.

"Your feet are too close together which is why you're always off balance when you kick."

Simone straightened her back, maintaining her same angle with her hands in the guard position. Michael mimicked.

"When you kick," said Simone, "Always aim for your opponent's upper chest. Your field of view should emcompass the entire body, though."

Simone threw a stiff kick to the bag, pivoting to generate maximum force. The chains holding the bag rattled. Michael threw the same kick, connecting to the bag and further shaking the chains with violent intensity. He was much more stable than he had been before. Stable enough to parry off a quick onslaught of punches suddenly directed towards him. Simone dropped down into a foot sweep. Michael defly hopped out of the way, maneuvering quickly into his own counter strikes, catching Simone in the chest and forcing her backward. Michael's face blanched a little, realizing what he had just done. Simone stumbled, clutching her chest. Michael dropped his guard and went towards Simone.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

Simone flashed up a challenging look before spinning away from him then countering with a tornado axe kick. Michael barely moved away from Simone's sneakered foot. She moved in quickly with a double arrow fist knocking Michael backward. He recovered quickly, then countered with a series of high kicks, forcing Simone to block and step back. He threw his last kick and found his footing suddenly gone as Simone dropped and swept his foot out from underneath him. Michael fell back hard against the mat. He tried to get up, but found Simone sitting on his shoulders, her knees sandwiching his head. Before she could maneuver herself into a submission hold, he bucked up his hips and flipped her over his head. Simone caught his arm and pulled it into an armbar hold, wrapping her legs around his neck. Michael screamed out.

"Say uncle," said Simone with a little grin.

Michael continued to try and wiggle out the hold, but found Simone's grip only grow tighter.

"Uncle," Simone coaxed. She pulled on his arm, encouraging his answer.

Michael grunted at the pressure put on his joints. He gritted his teeth. Simone, seeing his defiance, twisted his arm lifting another audible exhale from Michael.

"Say it," she insisted.

Finally, Michael relented and patted the mat with his free hand.

"I can't hear you," said Simone.

"Uncle. I said uncle," Michael gasped.

Simone released Michael's arm, smiling at her victory. Michael rolled away from her, clutching his shoulder and breathing heavily into the mat. Simone stood to her feet, wiping her hands off. She regarded Michael, still lying on the floor, panting from exertion.

"Get up," said Simone.

Michael continued to lie on the floor, holding his arm and facing away from her. Simone took a step closer towards him.

"Michael...Get up."

Michael did not move. Simone grimaced, beginning to worry that she may have actually hurt Michael seriously. She bent down to where he lay and touched Michael's arm.

"Are you okay?" Simone asked.

Michael took hold of Simone's hand and twisted her wrist over. He then grasped her arm and flipped her fully over his body and onto the floor beside him where he pulled her into a Kimura armbar. Simone let out a startled yelp. Michael drew in close until he was bent in at her ear.

"Now you say uncle," Michael hissed.

Simone flashed him a grin, understanding his subterfuge. Her dark brown eyes steadied on Michael. They were so close, she could feel his breath feathering over her cheek.

"Okay...uncle," Simone said smoothly.

Michael released her arm and scooted back from her. Sione pulled herself up from the floor and sat with her legs stretched out in front of her. The two sat looking at one another a moment, studying each other. Michael let crack a smile. Simone smiled back.

"You're quick," said Michael. "And strong."

"You're a fast learner...And sneaky."

Michael made a face of appreciation. He tilted his head, pulling his legs inward into a criss-cross sitting position.

"What's up?" he asked casually.

Simone pulled her own legs into the same stance.

"I spoke with Suriya."

"I know," said Michael quietly. "I was listening with Madeline."

"She's curious about you. Wants to know more about you."

"I like that you didn't tell her much."

"There wasn't much that I could tell her," said Simone.

"That just meant you didn't have to lie," said Michael.

His light eyes caught the soft florescence lights of the workout room and flashed back opaque blue. Simone tilted her head, noticing the color change from earlier when she had him in an armbar. They looked grey then, like Operations' eyes, only less intense.

"She will likely call you. She really wants to believe you're different than what's she's experienced before."

Michael nodded in agreement.

"I've fixed my mistake."

Michael smiled warmly. "Thank you."

"the rest is up to you."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Michael walked onto the main floor of Section from Transport chatting in a pleasant tone on his cellular phone. Walter grinned and gave him a thumbs up in encouragement, seeing Michael approaching him. Michael responded with a half grin barely noticeable on his otherwise placid face as he passed Walter's station. Ahead, Simone stood with Richards in Communications, looking over surveillance footage just gathered that morning.

Simone looked up briefly noticing someone coming towards her, then back down to the monitors, only to lift her eyes again seeing Michael. She righted herself, crossing her arms. Like everyone else at Section, she was dressed in all black. However, she chose to wear a mandarin style blouse and black wide-legged slacks. Her hair was once more in a braid down her back and her red lip was set in place completing her uniform look.

"Well look who decided to show up? Where have you been all morning?" asked Simone with an obvious edge to her tone.

Michael kept his smile but did not answer. He ended his call and put the phone back in the breast pocket of his leather jacket. He was dressed in his campus attire wearing a white tee beneath a black and white checked flannel shirt. His jeans were ripped strategically at the knees making them look well worn. He wore heavy black ankle boots that made his every footstep sound like he was stomping. Simone caught the scent of cologne, a heady concoction that drew her attention and subconsciously made her consider him more. Several female operatives also noticed him as they passed by Communications. Their eyebrows raised in immediate interest.

"Was that the target?"

"It was Suriya." Michael answered coolly.

Madeline walked into Communications and handed Richards another panel. She looked over at Michael, considering his attire and smiled.

"Very fitting for you," she said.

Michael gave a small grin back.

"When was your last communication with Suriya?" Madeline's tone was warm and smooth.

"We spent the morning shopping," said Michael evenly. "She wants to have dinner tonight."

"Where do you plan to take her?"

"I'm not sure yet. We've just made plans a moment ago. I haven't had time to look," Michael answered.

Simone watched warily, her lips beginning to twist a little. Richards looked from Simone then to Michael as he stood talking to Madeline. He snacked on a bag of peanuts, his eyes growing wider with curiosity.

"May I suggest Renaud's? It's a small diner. Very intimate. She may like the coziness," said Madeline.

"I'll consider it, thank you."

"I very much enjoyed the playful banter between the two of you. It seems you are getting along very nicely with her and have rebounded on your own."

Michael said nothing, only gave a small nodd in confirmation.

"You seem to be doing quite well on your own," Madeline went on. "I expect a full report tomorrow morning on how everything goes tonight."

"Of course," said Michael.

Richards looked between Michael and Madeline eating his nuts. He turned to Simone and saw the look on her face was not so pleasant. Her expression was severe as her red lips pressed into a single bleed of a line across her face. He cleared his throat and returned his attention back to his monitor.

Madeline turned to Simone.

"You will be on Comm this evening. Hopefully, there won't be any further incidents like there was before."

Simone dropped her eyes a little in reproach. Madeline regarded Simone before turning and walking away from Communications heading towards her office. Simone cast a look at Michael, her lips curling into a sneer before moving around to the front of Richard's desk.

"Did it all by yourself, huh. Didn't need me at all," said Simone.

"I've thanked you already. Besides, You probably wouldn't have if Madeline didn't tell you to," said Michael, arrowing back some of her own heat.

Simone grabbed the panel Madeline had just given Richards and quickly scanned through the notes. After, she handed the panel to Michael.

"Did she buy that for you?" Simone looked over Michael's outfit with scrutiny.

"And if she did?" Michael looked over the panel, reading through the briefing notes.

"Just doesn't look like you, is all I'm saying."

"Doesn't matter. She likes it." Michael scrolled down the screen with his finger, obviously not giving Simone too much of his attention.

Richards looked at Simone, seeing her dark brown eyes flare a little. His eyes went again to Michael.

"So what are you, her Ken doll?" Simone crossed her arms.

At this, Michael looked up at Simone, leveling his gaze with hers and brandishing a stinging grin.

"Jealous?"

Simone pulled in a breath and uncrossed her arms. She began walking about Michael and Richards, placing her hands behind her back as she spoke.

"While you and your little friend were off skipping along the boulevard, some new intel just broke with Crimson Sky. They have put out some highly aggressive videos detailing grievances about the western occupation in the Gulf. They have since taken responsibility for a bombing in Buenos Aires."

Michael relaxed the tablet and focused his attention on Simone.

"Crimson Sky is starting to take action. We need to find out who they are and who they are working with to stop them before they detonate another bomb. Have you gotten the target to tell you anything about her firm's international business? Has the subject even come up?"

"We don't talk about her work," said Michael evenly.

"I suggest you find a way to make her talk about it." Simone stepped backward and leaned against a nearby desk. "Otherwise, this whole mission is all for nothing."

"I'll see what I can find out tonight at dinner, then."

Simone stepped closer to Michael. Her eyes held deep meaning as she approached.

"Meijers is connected to this. We need to know in what way and with whom."

"How are we so sure that she is? What if she's not?" Michael asked.

"She wouldn't be investigated if she weren't." Simone settled back from Michael, allowing him some breathing room. "Don't let that posh and privileged lifestyle she has fool you into thinking she's innocent. She isn't."

He moved from the desk, putting more distance between himself and Simone. He went over to another terminal and sat down.

"It's been a week now, Michael. Why haven't you gotten further in your mission? Are you stalling?" asked Simone, undeterred.

"No," Michael breathed out, sounding somewhat irritated. He logged on to the terminal.

"What's the hold up?"

"No hold up. I'm still building her trust."

"We're not asking you to get written into her will. We just need you to get her to start talking about her business clients, who she is working with, what she is working on. Hell, she told me she works in shipping. What is she shipping?"

"She doesn't talk about her work," Michael repeated.

"Well, what the hell do the two of you talk about?" It was Simone's turn to sound irritated. "I mean, you've been under her for a few days now. Are you telling me there hasn't been one moment the two of you haven't at the very least addressed her phone calls? You're not worried she's not talking to other men?"

Michael flashed a menacing look at Simone.

"Her phone goes off a lot, Michael. Even I noticed that when we talked. She tried to say it was her work, that she was looped into a group chat, but...c'mon. A woman that looks like that walking around with all that money...You gotta wonder..."

Michael said nothing, only breathed out a long sigh that seemed to come from his feet. He pressed his lips together in a tight line and kept his eyes forward at the screen as green tinted code began racing across the monitor.

"She's a customs broker," Simone began, leaning against the desk and crossing her ankles along with her arms. "Do we know who her carrier is?"

"No."

"What about the shipping cargo? Do we know what that is?" asked Simone, already knowing the answer.

"No."

"How about her favorite ice cream, Michael. Do you know that?" Simone angled a critical look towards him.

Michael's jaw tensed even more, popping out a thin vein on his forehead.

"Why are you protecting her?"

"I am not protecting her. It's simply taking me a bit longer to gain her trust back." Michael turned his icy gaze at Simone with meaning.

Simone gave a huff in response. She rose from the desk and started making her way back over towards Richards. She turned on the ball of her heel back towards Michael.

"I'm on Comm tonight, Michael," she said. "So whatever I tell you to ask her, I better hear you ask it."

"Or what?" Michael turned around in his chair and stared level at Simone.

Simone stared back, her expression menacing and full of challenge. Michael scoffed, smirking a little.

Simone sneered. "Get her talking, Romeo. We're running out of time."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Michael waited in his car, debating whether or not to go inside the office building. Suriya was due to come out at any moment. He had planned to escort her to another restaurant, one that served french cuisines and paid at a register. It was less elegant than the italian restaurant he had taken her to before. He could at least guarantee it would still provide good food, and a slightly more intimate ambience. They would be shadowed again by a smaller team, with Richards and Simone listening in on the Comm unit. In a way, he preferred having the smaller team. It made him feel less on display as he attempted to woo the older business woman. He still felt uncomfortable, but he also understood the reason behind what he was ordered to do. He just did not like the manner in which he was asked to do it.

"Prepare yourself," Jurgen had said with a solemness in his tone that made Michael look at him with question. "You are going to have to do things that you never thought you would ever have to do for the Section."

As Michael sat at the game table, Jurgen moved about him, walking slowly with his hands clasped in front of him. He looked down at Michael through the square windows of his glasses.

"It won't matter how you feel, what you think, or even if you can. All that will matter is that you do it, whatever it is that needs to be done. You must forget about any notion of personal consideration. You're not you anymore, Michael. The Michael that was you before Section is now dead."

Michael grabbed the steering wheel and squeezed. He looked again at the doors, hoping to see Suriya appear so that he could get on with the evening. He was growing impatient. He had finally been released into a real mission, one that he would not have to take step by step orders from a lead operative, and the one that he got was a Valentine one. He had been told from the moment he awoke in the White Room at Section that he would be used mostly in this capacity. He had accepted it, at first, until he realized what being a Valentine operative actually was.

"Are you dead?"

"Yes," Jurgen answered. "We all are. You died a year ago. I died nearly ten years before you. We're all walking ghosts here."

"If I'm not me anymore, then what am I?"

"An illusion," said Jurgen. "We are all nothing that we seem to be. You more so than anyone else."

"Why is that?"

"As a Valentine, you can't be who you truly are. You are attractive bait. A lure to trick targets into believing something that isn't true. You know how to manipulate already. You know how to disguise yourself to make others think you harmless when you aren't."

Jurgen continued to circle Michael, watching him carefully while also studying the game board.

"It's the reason why a valentine is always in the shape of a heart. They make you think of love and smell sweet. They are lovely to the eye and draw you in with the promise of something good. They offer pleasure, but later bring pain. Offer sustenance, but leave you...unsatisfied."

Jurgen made another move, placing his black stone on a tile two spaces from Michael's white stone.

"What if I don't want to be that? What if I just want to be a regular operative like everyone else?"

"You will become what the Section wants you to become," Jurgen said bluntly as he stared at Michael through the windows of his glasses. "Madeline chose you not because of anything that you know or can do. Your station was chosen long before anything was even known about you."

"So I could never be anything else?"

Jurgen half smiled, half snarled at the idea.

"You could try...but you won't succeed."

Michael made his move, setting up an obvious trapping maneuver.

"You said I should never accept the status men place on me, but to always strive for more."

"We should always strive for more. A better station in life, but...never be fooled. For as much fortune you may gain, you can easily lose it. It's best to always remain prepared for the fall when it comes. It is less likely to ruin you when it happens." Jurgen moved his black stone to its final position

"I win."

Michael closed his eyes, pushing away his thoughts. When he opened his eyes again, he saw Suriya finally emerge from the building. Her dark hair was stuffed under a deep brown fur hat nearly matching the color of her hair. She wore a matching fur lined coat, a cream colored business suit and tan pumps. Michael thought she looked very sophisticated as she half skipped to his cherry red BMW 3 series. He reached over to unlock the door just as Suriya made it to the passenger side. She pulled open the door and slid inside bringing with her a brisk wind. She smiled and reached over to him kissing his cheek.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting," she said, her voice a little raspy from the cold outside. "I was not expecting to have a call just as I was leaving the office."

Michael started the car. "Another important client?"

Suriya adjusted herself in the seat and placed her briefcase down at her legs.

"You could say that. Seems like he's my only client."

"He's doing a lot of business with you. What is it he is trying to do?" Michael pulled into traffic.

Suriya waved off the topic as unimportant.

"It's just a shipping contract I'm attempting to negotiate. It's all legal garble really. I don't think he completely understands exactly what is all required to do what it is he is trying to do."

"I'm sure you've explained it to him, right," said Michael matter-of-factly.

"Of course. But I think between a slight language barrier and the fact that he doesn't understand tariffs at all, it's been a long and arduous process. One that I will be glad to see an end to."

"After this, he won't be your client anymore?"

"Not necessarily. He would still be the firm's client. I would still handle his organization's customs, but hopefully after we are done with this transaction, he will know how things should go and won't be so nervous about it. Things will go smoother the next time we have to do business together."

Michael looked over at Suriya, noticing her. She fussed a little with her phone, checking her email and looking as though she were about to scream in frustration. Michael reached over, grabbing her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"How about we not worry about business tonight? I've got a great place set up where we can just relax and forget about the day."

Suriya let out a short laugh. "Lord knows I need a bit of respite. Certainly hasn't been a cake walk. I'm told to be grateful that it fell in my lap."

"You didn't ask for it?"

"No. I got this guy after the previous broker quit."

"He must be a tyrant if he is making brokers quit."

"I think the other broker just couldn't handle the pressure. He was older, much older than me. I think he died of a heartattack. It's a shame, too. I heard he was very good and made a lot of money with the firm before leaving."

"Well now you get to make all the money...Of course, if that guy starts to get on your nerves, I could take care of him for you. Just tell me where he is and he won't be a bother any more."

Suriya laughed again. She leaned towards Michael, cupping her hand over his.

"That's very sweet of you, but not necessary. I can definitely handle my own business. Besides, there's no way you would ever find him. He's from a whole other country."

"Really? Where?" Michael shifted his eyes towards Suriya.

Suriya leaned her head back against the headrest of her seat and sighed. She closed her eyes, enjoying the wave of heat coming from the car's heat vents. Michael turned down the avenue where the restaurant was located.

"Some place out in Egypt." Suriya breathed out a loud sigh. "He wants me to meet with him in Alexandria in a few days. He has to sign some documents before the deal is complete."

"How long will you be gone?" asked Michael.

"About a day I think," Suriya yawned.

"Anyone else coming with you?"

"No, it'll just be me. My client wants it that way."

"Why?"

Suriya seemed too tired to answer. Her head rolled a little against the seat as she sat with her eyes closed and breathing evenly. Michael pulled the car into a parking space in front of the restaurant and turned towards Suriya. He cut the engine and waited to see if she would say something more. Instead, her breathing was all he heard in the silence of the car.

Michael cleared his throat.

Suriya's eyes popped open wide. She looked quickly at Michael, realizing they were now parked. Michael continued to look at her with patience.

"Oh my goodness. I didn't mean to fall asleep like that. I'm so sorry," Suriya apologized.

"It's okay. You've had a long day. You're tired."

Suriya looked at the restaurant, then back at Michael. Her gaze fell to her hands. Michael brushed her cheek with the back of his hand.

"I'm so sorry. What was I saying?" Suriya seemed dazed.

"You were talking about your trip to Egypt."

Suriya shook her head, attempting to clear it. "Oh right. Egypt."

"The client you're working with, why does he want you to come alone?"

"He runs a foundation that helps supply much needed goods and services to desolated nations. He doesn't like a lot of people knowing who he is or what he does. Prefers to remain anonymous. It's why he only wants to deal with me," said Suriya. She yawned loudly.

"That sounds a bit odd," said Michael.

"He's odd," said Suriya, adjusting herself in her seat to a more comfortable position. "Doesn't really matter, though. Guys like him are always a little on the eccentric side."

Suriya leaned against the window, her eyes closing.

"Maybe I should take you home," Michael suggested, noticing she was beginning to nod off again.

"No, no...I'm fine," Suriya said sleepily. "We can go inside and eat."

"You're obviously tired." Michael gave Suriya a compassionate look. "We can rain check."

Suriya nodded. She sighed again. Her eyes flicked up towards him carrying a measure of gratitude.

"I'm really sorry, Michael. It's just been a very long day."

"No need to explain," Michael said in a near whisper. "We can come back another night."

"Just drop me off at my car. I'll be fine to drive." Suriya could not help another large yawn.

"I think it'll be better if I take you home. We can figure out your car tomorrow."

"I have a meeting first thing," Suriya insisted.

"I'll pick you up," said Michael. "You can get your car after. I'm not going to let you drive tonight. You'll wreck."

Once more, Suriya looked down, thinking. She looked back at Michael again, then leaned in towards him, nuzzling her nose against the collar of his jacket. Michael slipped an arm about her waist, holding her close to him despite the center armrest between them.

"I wish…" Suriya began, but let the thought fall away before completing it.

"What?" Michael whispeed.

"I wish I had met you twenty years ago," said Suriya almost solomnly.

"You wouldn't have liked me twenty years ago," said Michael.

"Why not?"

"I was three."

Suriya chuckled. "Oh, right."

Michael caressed her cheek, allowing his fingertips to linger at her chin.

"Still," she began dreamily. "It would have been nice to know you as you are now, and I be twenty years younger than I am."

"I don't know," said Michael, stroking her chin softly with his index finger. "I like you the way you are now."

"You're just saying that."

"Truly," Michael said in a whisper. His eyes followed the angles of her face, and traced those angles gently with his finger. "You are very lovely. Sophisticated. Sexy..."

Suriya gazed up into his eyes longingly, her mouth parting slightly.

Michael drew close to her lips continuing to speak.

"I've never met a woman like you. I doubt I ever will."

He was close enough to allow his lips to scarcely brush against hers. He left only a bridge of breath between them as he waited for her to make the next move. She pressed forward, meeting her lips with his as if magnetized. They kissed softly, barely grazing the tender plump of each other's lips. Michael paused, waiting once more. Suriya did not notice what it was that he was doing. She met him fully, engulfing his mouth with her own. Her free hand wrapped around the back of his neck as her tongue ventured further into his mouth. Michael was careful not to allow Suriya's hands total freedom with him as they kissed, fearing she might discover the communicator tucked inside his ear, or the other listening devices patched on his skin under his shirt. His heart began to race a little as she pressed against him, pulling his face back over the armrest towards her side of the car. Her hands dove into his hair and sent tiny shivers of sensation over his scalp. He pushed her lips aside with the side of his face and dove in at her neck, sucking at a place just under her jawline. He could hear her heart thundering and feel her pulse pump against his lips. She was nearly over top the armrest as she groped at him beneath his jacket. He fought himself to not simply tear away at her like his deeper urges screamed for him to. The feeling of her hands lustily touring his body made him feel hot all over. Her hands travelled over his chest, down over his stomach, then grazed his inner thigh. He drew in a short breath as she found him. He could not help his own natural reaction no matter how hard he tried to resist it. It had been a while since he had been put under such pressures. His training struggled to resurface through the dizzying fury of his growing lust. He tried recalling exactly how to shut parts of himself down in order to prolong the experience. He tried to ignore the lovely feeling Suriya's hands gave him as they explored his body. Her fingers traced his length and kneaded him until he could not deny any further his carnal desires. His thoughts began to swirl about with images of naked forms intertwined, breath catching, and hands fondling. He wanted more than anything to begin removing clothing when Suriya suddenly pulled away from him. Michael fell back into his seat, looking dumbfounded.

"I'm so sorry," said Suriya in a hushed whisper. "I...I didn't mean…"

"Don't apologize. I wanted…" Michael nodded, working to settle himself.

"This is happening too fast."

Michael looked at Suriya, still breathing heavy, but calming. He leaned over and kissed her cheek tenderly.

"We don't have to rush," Michael said softly. "We should take our time."

Suriya smiled. Michael started the car.

"You're not upset with me are you?" Suriya asked. "I mean, call me old fashioned, but I can't in a-"

"You want it to be special," Michael interrupted. "So do I."

Suriya smiled again. She took his hand into hers and laced her fingers within his.

"Where in heaven did you come from?"

Michael put the car into gear and started out of the parking lot.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"He didn't complete the mission, Madeline," Operations argued. "He had the target answering his questions and he let the opportunity slip away!"

"Michael performed as instructed, but also made an in-mission judgement call not to press the target for more information."

Madeline stepped forward towards Operations as he stood in Command, looking down over Section's main floor. She handed a panel over to Operations who looked over the new information quickly.

"Where are they now?" he asked.

"En route to her home," said Madeline evenly.

"Does he have a bugging device to plant?"

"No."

Madeline moved her eyes down towards Communications where Richards and Simone stood, listening to the mission in progress.

"Why didn't Simone give him one to carry?"

"The mission was not to end at her house. It was not what was rehearsed during the sequence."

"Well, what the hell did you rehearse during the sequence? They certainly aren't eating dinner right now."

"Michael will have another opportunity to get close to her again. He is building a romance. These things take time-"

"Which we are fast running out of," Operations interrupted abruptly. "And I'm getting low on patience. He needs to get her talking and finding out the information that we want and quickly."

There will be another opportunity," Madeline defended. "Simone did not foresee the evening going the way that it did. There was no reason to supply equipment that would not be used."

"A condom she can give without any indication that it was necessary, only that she thought it might come in handy, but a bug device, which we all know will have to be used at some point, she conveniently forgets to supply."

"It was not a part of the sequence," said Madeline.

"You're telling me we have an operative in play with a target without a listening device to possibly intercept any communication she may have with a terrorist cell?" Operations leveled a very severe look at Madeline.

She raised her chin, appearing more than determined to stand her ground.

"Michael has maneuvered himself to gain access to the target in a way that will certainly place him in the right position when needed. When that happens, we will have all the access to her files, and possibly even extract far more pertinent information than just a few minor phone call interceptions."

"Minor," Operations repeated, his tone inching towards disdain. He scoffed then turned from the window.

Operations sat the panel down on the back table and began observing another mission currently underway in Croatia.

"How is Simone doing with her cover as a tutor for the language class?" Operations asked, without looking away from the monitor.

"She is doing fine. She is confirming the reports that Michael gives," said Madeline.

"The sessions have been going on for over a week now. Michael has already established himself with the target and can get close to her without Simone. If Michael is doing well on his own, is it necessary to have them continue meeting in the study group?"

Madeline took a moment to think, considering what Operations was saying. She shook her head, deciding.

"Usually, they meet in the study room for the hour then Michael and Suriya break away to be on their own."

"Pull her out. She could be used elsewhere."

"If we pull her now, it will mess up Michael's cover and may draw suspicion."

"A deeper cover can be constructed for Michael," said Operations.

"It may throw him off."

"He should be able to manage the change," Operations fired back.

"Simone will not respond well to being taken off her mission."

"I don't give a damn how she responds!" Operations' voice boomed out like a cannon. "I want her out and back in the field."

"That would leave Michael to carry this mission alone," Madeline pointed out. "He is still a green recruit."

"You're the one that said he was exceptional. If he is as good as you say he is..."

"That's not what I mean."

"Then what is it that you mean?" Operations turned his icy stare to Madeline.

"I mean Simone is a veteran operative and should be left on the mission to properly supervise. It is what we have always done with all other missions. We should not deviate."

"It is evident that he does not need Simone in her current function. It is not necessary to have her sitting on his shoulders the entire time. She's not doing anything to be there. She should be removed." Operations faced Madeline then, regarding her with fierce determination. "So I ask you now, do you think he can finish the job?"

Madeline let out a somewhat frustrated sigh. "I believe he can adjust."

"Good." Operations gave Madeline a quick smile, revelling a little in his victory. "See to it. Simone can continue in other missions as well as work tactical from here. She's a good field operative. I want her back in the field."

Madeline nodded, then exited Command.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Please...have a seat," said Madeline quietly.

Simone stepped down into the office and took the seat in the armchair across from where Madeline sat on her couch. The two women met eyes and quietly studied one another. Simone crossed her legs, mirroring the way Madeline was seated. Madeline regarded Simone with a pleasant smile before speaking.

"I will not keep you long. This meeting is only to inform you that you will be reassigned to other duties and will no longer be required to work with Michael on the Meijers case. We feel your talents would be best used in other assignments instead of being wasted on this one."

"You're taking me off the Meijers' case?" Simone kept her stoney expression, hiding her shock internally.

"We think it is best. Michael has little use for you there. He is able to handle the assignment on his own. Would you not agree?"

Simone blinked, considering her own answer. Her mouth began to feel slightly drier.

"Regardless, the decision to dissolve you from that assignment has already been made. Your new assignment is on your panel. A profile has been loaded there for you to review. You will go out tonight on a scouting operation. Richards can give you further details in Systems."

"What about the study group?"

"We will take care of that. You will be phased out, an explanation will be set in place."

"What about Michael? Does he know about this?"

"Michael will make the proper adjustments. He has already made it so that your assistance is not really needed there. He is able to make contact with the target on his own without you."

Simone did not hide her inner misgivings. She was beginning to feel slightly betrayed.

"Your talk with Suriya has given him the opening he needed to get closer to her and will not need the aid of the sessions to gain further access to the target. After my last conversation with Michael, I will have to agree that you could be better used elsewhere." Madeline's demeanor continued to appear calm, but there was an air of menace mixed with her calmness.

Simone felt the hair on her arms raise. She maintained her control even though inside she wanted to scream her frustration about being removed from the assignment. It was obvious to her that the Meijers Case was one that was of great importance to both Madeline and Operations. It would only make sense to leave in their most experienced operative to ensure the success of the mission. To leave, instead, an inexperienced rookie to head the mission baffled her. Michael was good, but he still had no idea what he was doing. At times, she had caught him looking just as much lost in his own words as Suriya did being enticed by them. She had to remind him more than a few times about small details in Suriya's profile to help him maintain his cover and support the lies he told her. She was certain this was something that did not go unnoticed, and yet, they were still willing to allow Michael to move forward with the mission alone and stick her back out in the field.

"So what happens now?" Simone barely was able to get out the words.

"You will return to your station. Review the profile, and get ready for briefing. It will be in Systems in one hour," said Madeline warmly. Her cheshire smile returned.

"If Michael fails this mission…What happens to him?"

"If Michael fails…" Madeline thought for a moment on the idea. "His position will be re-evaluated."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, what happens with Michael doesn't concern you."

Simone looked at Madeline a long moment, realizing the levity of her response. Her heart sank a little as she stood to her feet. Madeline remained seated, staring forward as if still interacting with now Simone's shadow. Simone walked out of the office and headed towards her terminal. It was probably best that she disconnect from the mission. Madeline was correct in saying that her presence there was not necessary. However, she could also argue that leaving her in could only strengthen the bond between Michael and Suriya with a third person acting as a convenient liaison. It was clear, though, that Michael neither wanted her on the mission, nor felt it necessary for her to be there. He had made it clear before of what he really thought of her. Despite this, she felt she needed to warn Michael of what was going to happen so that he could be prepared. It would be unfair to send him into the mission blindfolded, expecting one thing, but discovering something else completely. He would certainly fail if that happened.

Simone thought as she stared at her own screen, not really seeing the lines of code scrolling down the monitor. There really was no need to involve herself any further with the mission. She had been taken out and it was obvious that Madeline no longer wanted her to assist Michael going forward. She could simply bow out and concentrate on her own assignments and let whatever was going to happen to the young operative happen. He was not her charge to take care of.

Simone stood to her feet, leaving the coding to continue to scroll. She could barely concentrate on her work with her mind so cluttered with thoughts of Michael and the mission. A mission she was no longer a part of.

You should just walk away, she thought as she made her way towards the lounge to grab some tea. He's not your concern anymore.

Just do your job.

Across the main floor, Michael sauntered, carrying a panel to Richards in Communications. Simone stopped in the middle of the main floor, her eyes tracking him.

Just leave it alone. He's more than capable...

Simone looked up at the Perch, finding Operations and Madeline in conversation with one another. She looked back at Michael, who presently was looking both confused and annoyed with Richards as they discussed something at RIchards' desk. Simone looked again at Madeline, considering her words before starting off towards Richards' desk.

"We need to talk," Simone said in Tagalog, her eyes very steady with Michael.

He righted and looked at Simone with both understanding and a little shock.

"Bakit?" Michael answered.

"Stairwell, ten minutes. I'll tell you," said Simone again in Tagalog before walking briskly away from Richards' desk.

Michael looked after Simone a moment before returning to Richards who looked completely puzzled.

"What the hell did she just say?"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Michael sat in the stairwell of Section, wringing his hands as he tried to process the news Simone just told him. Once more, he was dressed in ripped jeans, boots, and a blue jean top under a blue jean jacket. His ears and lips still held a tint of pink from the brisk cold outside. His steel colored eyes captured the electric blue hue of the lights in the stairwell, creating an odd mix of a blue/grey color in his gaze.

Simone leaned against the railing with her arms crossed over her chest. She was not dressed as a college student this time, but suited in her usual Section all black attire. Her hair was down on her shoulders appearing as a simple black sheet. Her dark brown eyes looked nearly black in the low lighting. Only the red on her lips brought a shock of color to the overall muted atmosphere of the stairwell.

"What do we do now?" asked Michael.

"Nothing can be done. The decision has been made. I'll phase out. More cover will be provided for you. Suriya is only on campus for the one language course. The rest of the time, she's at work. Since the two of you have already established a relationship, it won't be difficult to develop that."

"Will you still be working on the mission? On Comm?"

Simone shook her head slowly. She continued to look down at her shoes as she spoke. "Richards will be on comm."

"Where will you be?"

"I'm going back in the field."

"Cold or hot missions?"

"Doesn't matter. Cold ops can heat up quickly. Hot ones can cool down."

"Are you okay?" There appeared real concern in Michael's expression as he spoke.

Simone nodded absently, her thoughts far away. Michael watched Simone a while, considering her mood. Simone looked as though she wanted to say something more, but opted instead to lean against the railing with her arms about herself. Michael glanced down at his watch, realizing it was nearly time for him to get ready to meet back with Suriya. He drew in a breath and stood to his feet.

"I'd better get going," he said airly.

"Sure..." Simone threw Michael a cynical look, pulling herself off the wall.

Michael frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing," said Simone. She started down the corridor in the opposite direction.

"You must mean something."

Simone did not stop walking as she entered the hall.

"It's nothing, Michael. Just...enjoy your date."

"Simone…" he called after her.

He drummed down the steps and walked up quickly behind Simone. He grabbed her arm and twirled her around to face him. Simone stared at Michael's hand on her arm, then back to him, her expression fixing into a scowl.

"What did I do to you?"

"Michael, I said it's nothing now leave me alone."

Simone brushed Michael's hand off her arm and started to turn around. Michael reached for her again and spun her back to him. With lightning speed, Simone twisted out of Michael's grip and took hold of his arm. In one fluid move, she pulled Michael's arm around towards his back and pushed it up between his shoulder blades, pressing the front of his body against the wall.

Michael grunted. He tried lifting off the wall, but found it near impossible with Simone pushing his arm even further up.

"You're not making sense. What did I do?"

"You had me pulled off the mission!"

"What? No!" Michael winched a little from the pressure Simone put on the tendons in his arm.

"I know you're one of Madeline's favorites. She practically thinks you walk on water. Maybe you wanted me off to prove to her that you do."

"I've never spoken to Madeline, or anyone about pulling you off the mission."

"I don't believe you," Simone hissed.

"Then ask yourself, Simone. What good will it do me to have you put off when you've helped me this far? Wouldn't it make sense that I would want you to stay on?"

"You told Madeline I was an idiot! You said you didn't want to work with me." Simone was near hysterical as she held Michael's arm. She pressed upward again making him breathe out in pain.

"I was angry! I thought the mission was blown."

"I didn't give you that condom to ruin your date. I was trying to help."

"I didn't tell Madeline to put you off the mission. She told me I needed your help."

Simone let go of Michael's arm, taking a step back from him. Michael rubbed his shoulder, rotating it to ease the tension still present in the muscles. He turned to Simone, eyeing her very warily.

"I know the restaurant was a bad call, but it wouldn't have been enough to get me kicked out. Either they have done something wrong, or it was requested. "

"Why do you think that I said something to Madeline?"

"I know you said something to her. The two of you talk about things without telling me."

"I was upset, but I never asked for you to be kicked off," said Michael plainly. He continued to rub his shoulder. "If anything I suggested you be used further in the mission."

"Why would you suggest that?"

"Suriya likes you...for some reason."

"Funny," said Simone, her expression deadpan. "How would that work?"

"Suriya is a creature of habit, and solitude. She isn't used to others being in her space. The fact that she is allowing me to be around her as much as I am speaks more to her need to want to connect to someone. When you spoke with her, she seemed more open towards you. We could exploit that," Michael explained.

Simone stood thinking about Michael's proposal. It was not a bad idea. Using the both of them in the mission would ensure that they drained as much intel from Suriya as they could, but she was not exactly excited about what would be required of her to do so. The idea of forming a relationship with Suriya turned her stomach, even if it was a fake one.

"She will get suspicious of me suddenly becoming interested in her."

"She won't if you continue your conversation." Micheal leaned against the opposite wall, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "With you embedded, you could influence her."

"How are you certain this would work? You said she was guarded."

"She is, but...She's also lonely. It wouldn't be enough to have a boyfriend. She needs a girlfriend, too...To bounce her thoughts about me off of. I can't always read what she's thinking. Girls do tend to share a whole lot more with each other." Michael flipped his eyes up towards Simone.

"I'm sure you and Madeline cooked this whole thing up to taste just right, didn't you."

"This isn't Madeline's idea. It's mine. That's why it would not have made sense for me to want you off."

Simone pulled in a long breath then expelled it in a short blast from her nostrils.

"Guess it doesn't matter now."

"We could make them overturn their decision and put you back in."

"They never change their minds."

"Have you tried?"

Simone looked at Michael as though she wanted to say something to him, but closed her mouth instead. She turned away from him, hugging herself more in defense than comfort. Michael lifted from the wall and walked to where Simone stood. He reached for her, but Simone pulled away. Her eyes flicked up noting where he was, then returned to staring off into the distance of the corridor.

"What's wrong?" There was real concern in Michael's voice.

"Michael, they were right to pull me out of the mission," said Simone evenly, continuing to stare off. "I was only supposed to bring the two of you together. I've done that. It'd be best you do the rest on your own. I'd only get in the way."

"Why do you say that? Even if you don't work inside, you could still remain on Comm directing the mission."

"No...I couldn't," said Simone, nearly in a whisper. She dropped her head.

"Why not?"

"Because, Michael. I was getting too close. I had to get pulled."

"Too close to what? The mission? That's what we're supposed to do," said Michael, trying to understand.

Simone shook her head. "No. It is better I'm not there. You'll have Richards on Comm to take care of the field team. You will be fine."

"Richards is good at directing the team, but he can't control a mission. You're more experienced than he is."

"This is going to be your mission, Michael. You don't need me to do it. You never did," said Simone resolutely.

"I may not need you...but I do want you there," said Michael quietly.

Simone glanced quickly at Michael then averted her eyes.

"What are you doing tonight?" he asked.

"There's a Cold Op on panel. I'm leading it."

"How long will you be out?"

"A few hours."

"I'm meeting Suriya for dinner at eight." Michael looked quickly down at his watch again, noting the time. "If you get back before then, could you check in on Comm?""

"I can't talk to you while you're in play, Michael. There wouldn't be any reason for me to-"

"Just...Could you do it?" Michael interrupted.

Simone stared off down the corridor, refusing to look at Michael. Her jaw worked a little over her thoughts. She let out a blast of air, sighing.

"What's the point? You won't know I'm there."

"I'd know," Michael stated resolutely.

Simone finally looked at Michael. "How?"

Michael did not answer.

Simone sighed heavily again. "If I get back in time...I'll hang around Comm...Just to check in on how you're doing...But that's it."

Michael bowed his head slightly before moving back down the corridor to head out.

Simone stood a moment, watching him and wondering why it was that she could not just simply tell him no. She did not want to be on Comm that night, or any other night for that matter. It had been difficult enough to have to sit in on his last meet up with Suriya. Listening to them make out over the Comm unit was heart wrenching. She tried to hide her discomfort from Madeline, but she was sure that she saw the anguished frown on her face once Michael and Suriya stopped talking. Madeline did little to comfort her. She only left her alone in the office to listen to the sounds of Michael and Suriya's passionate embrace alone. Simone could barely catch her breath towards the end, suffering quietly as Michael drove Suriya to her door and kissed her with heated fervor again. It was of no surprise to her that she was beginning to feel something for Michael. She had not ever expected to desire him as much as she did. The fact that she did was what made her the most angered, but not necessarily at him. She was angry with herself. She had been warned plenty of times not to become enamored with the operatives used specifically for Valentine missions. Madeline's choices were always alarmingly perfect for the job. For the most part, Simone headed the warnings. Then Madeline paired her with Michael, and suddenly Simone found herself in a conundrum. Before she could even put up a strategic defense, Michael had disarmed her securities and broke through her walls as if they were made of paper. There was only one last stronghold he had yet to penetrate. She was unsure of how long she would be able to hide herself from Michael. Her feelings were practically seeping from every hole they found. Before long, she would not be able to control the leak, and they would undoubtedly spring forward like a broken dam. Whether he intended to or not, he was chipping away at her heart and getting dangerously close to breaking in.

Simone lifted from the wall and started back towards the main floor, her mind traveling back to a warning given by Jurgen once when she first began being paired with Valentine operatives on honey trap missions. In his omnipotent manner, Jurgen gave to her a poem which he said he had penned himself to remember.

Be careful of the Valentine,

Nor be fooled by its name.

It's song is sung by a maniac,

With destruction as its aim.

It is a beautiful liar.

Love for it is pain.

To know it is deadly.

To want it is insane.

Take care not to love a Valentine,

Or marvel long at its art.

Hide your eyes from a valentine,

And fear its wicked heart...

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Michael, you'll need to adjust your unit. I'm picking up some static," said Richards as he keyed some commands on his keyboard.

There was a scratchy noise heard over the communication device as Michael adjusted the earpiece nestled within his eardrum.

"Bravo Team, do you have a visual?" asked Richards.

"Affirmative," a Bravo Team member responded.

"Russo. Focus your camera, I'm just getting grain."

The visual on the monitor focused showing Michael and Suriya seated at their table in a restaurant. Michael pulled out his wallet, careful not to open the billfold too much as he selected the appropriate amount of francs to pay for the meal. He looked at Suriya before landing a sweet and lingering kiss to her hand. He stood up from his seat, then graciously assisted Suriya to her feet. He took her coat from the back of the seat and helped her into it.

Richards sat at his station, eating a bowl of popcorn and watching the monitors as members of the Bravo team recorded Michael and Suriya. He adjusted his own receiver as he listened to Suriya make mindless small talk about the dinner they just ate. Richards chomped somewhat loudly on his popcorn as he sat. The video surveillance caught Michael's annoyed expression as he slipped an arm around Suriya's waist. They started out of the restaurant.

"Richards," said Michael under his breath.

He pretended to be grabbing a few mints from the mint dish on a table in the vestibule of the restaurant.

"What are you eating?"

Richards stopped chewing for a moment, realizing Michael was speaking to him.

"Popcorn," Richards responded within a mouthful of the salty snack.

"Stop chewing so damn loud. I can hear you crunching."

Michael's tone was more than annoyed. He selected a mint and shoved the rest into his coat pocket.

"Ready?" He turned to Suriya.

The two of them walked out of the restaurant hand in hand. Richards put down his bowl of popcorn and reached for a soda. He popped the tab and jumped backward as an eruption of carbonated foam billowed up through the small hole on top. He fumbled a bit, trying to slurp up the drink as the foam poured out and onto his lap.

"What the fuck!" Michael mumbled under his breath.

"Did you say something?" asked Suriya.

Michael looked quickly at Suriya and smiled. "No."

Richards quickly used the crumpled paper napkin he used to wipe the salt off his fingers, to soak up the spilled drink. Another Communications officer looked over at Richards with obvious scrutiny. Richards sheepishly repositioned himself at his monitors and sat the soda can down.

The Shadow Team followed Michael's car to a bungalow style house in Le Marais. Amid the older style homes and heavily foliaged and manicured lawns of stately homes, Suriya's quaint 2 bedroom flat looked like a garden retreat. It was set back away from the street, nearly hidden away by large deciduous trees, stripped naked by the cold and evergreens that attempted to shield the other trees with spreading green needles. Michael barely located the driveway leading towards Suriya's separated garage. He parked behind her car and got out. He crossed over to her side and escorted her from the passenger seat.

"They are about to enter the domicile," reported Richards.

"Just call it the house, Richards," responded Porter, the leader of the Bravo Team.

"Whatever. Just keep them in view."

On monitor, Michael followed Suriya to her door and waited as she unlocked it. She opened the door and the two went inside, closing the door.

"Do you have a visual?" asked Richards.

"Negative."

"Let me know when you have it."

"Richards! Goddamnit!" Michael angrily said in a hushed voice.

"Michael?"

"Yes!"

"Where the hell are you?" asked Richards.

"I'm in the damn bathroom! Switch me to another channel. All I hear is everyone talking. I can barely think!"

"Oh! Sorry man! I'll switch you to B Channel. You'll just hear me from now on if I need to tell you something."

Michael clicked off the channel he was on, sending a short beeping noise to Richards' transmitter. Richards made the necessary adjustment to Michael's unit, sending back a beeping noise letting him know that he had been switched to a different frequency.

Michael washed his hands and emerged from the bathroom to find Suriya pouring wine into two flutes. He smiled, removing his coat and tossing it on the back of an armchair. He took the glass from Suriya and took a sip.

"Very nice place," said Michael, looking wistfully about before landing his gaze back at Suriya. "Looks way bigger than it does from the outside. How long have you been here?"

"Just a semester. I rented it so that I could attend classes and work out of the satellite office downtown. It was too much to drive back and forth from my home."

"You live in Senlis, right?"

"Yes," said Suriya, a little amused by Michael's ability to recall a small detail she only mentioned once. "I'm sure your place is probably just as nice, though. You live on campus?"

"I live in a rat hole, remember?" Michael teased from behind the rim of his glass.

"Oh, I nearly forgot I said that." Suriya's ears turned a bright pink. She averted her eyes from Michael, noticing he was still staring at her with a devilish grin.

"Compared to this place, it probably is a rat hole." Michael drew closer to Suriya, moving around her small butcher block island to stand right next to her. "I certainly prefer being here than being there."

"Really?" Suriya looked deeply into Michael's eyes. "Why? What's wrong with your place"

"Aside from it not being this nice, it also doesn't have a beautiful girl living in it."

Suriya blushed. Michael maintained his smile as he took another drink. She leaned in closer until her lips nearly touched the rim of Michael's glass as he drank.

"Do you have roommates?"

"One," said Michael. "But I wouldn't really call him a roommate. We barely see each other. He's just a guy that lives there really."

"I'd like to meet your roommate. I'd like to meet everyone you know."

"Why?"

"They say you can always tell a person's character by the kind of people they hang around. I would venture to think that the people you hang around are probably very interesting people."

"I suppose."

"Why? You don't trust your friends? You think they might misrepresent you?"

Michael looked down, his expression falling a little. "You wouldn't get to meet a whole lot of people. I don't have that many friends."

"That surprises me," said Suriya. "You look like you could have a million friends...and just as many girlfriends."

"I never had many of those either." Michael looked up at Suriya thoughtfully.

"Well, it can't be for lack of trying on their part. You must be very picky."

Michael shrugged. "I never spent a lot of time being concerned about that sort of thing. There are so many other things I'm interested in pursuing."

"Such as?"

"Art, the sciences, architecture...Business…"

"Why business?" Suriya leaned against the counter, swirling her wine in her glass.

"I like to know how things work, you know, trade. I might want to get into that some day."

Suriya sighed a bit more heavily than necessary. Michael could see she was beginning to drift from him and the conversation.

"I am interested in so many things and so many cultures. I like to experience life. What makes someone brave. What makes someone cry. Laughter…"

"Love?" Suriya asked.

Michael thought a moment, considering his answer.

Simone appeared at Richards' desk, still dressed out in her field uniform with her hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. She gave a quick glance up towards Command, checking to see if Operations was standing at the Perch. Finding it empty for the moment, she moved further into the Communications area where she would not be immediately seen.

"Where are they?" Simone asked.

Richards muted his communicator. "Her place."

"She give any information?"

"Not really. They are just talking right now. Kinda boring really." Richards turned his communicator frequency to the first channel the Bravo Team was on. "Visual?"

"Kitchen," Porter responded.

"Confirmed." Richards switched back to B Channel to finish listening.

"Can I peek?" Simone asked.

"Sure. They are just chit chatting right now. I gotta go to the bathroom anyway. Mind keeping an eye on them while I go?"

Simone nodded. Richards handed her his communicator and scooted back from his desk.

"Be careful not to say anything, the line is hot right now and will pick up any little smidge of noise. Michael is kinda icky about too much noise on the line."

"I'll be sure to stay quiet," Simone assured.

She shooed him out of the way before taking his place in his seat. She settled down, propping her feet up on the desk as Richards disappeared around the corner heading for the restrooms.

"Maybe love," Michael said. "I've never given it much thought. I've always believed love would come when it comes. You can't push it or create it. Love is like a living, breathing thing that moves when it wants to move."

"I take it you've never been in love before. How could you?" There was deeper meaning in Suriya's words.

"I can't say that I have," Michael answered honestly. "But...I'm beginning to learn what it is to love someone...to know the feeling."

"Is that what you feel when you're with me? Love?"

"I don't know," said Michael within a whisper. "Could be love. Desire...Maybe both...Twisted together...Inseparable."

He drew closer to Suriya, nearly touching her lips with his own. She moved her glass, setting it aside on the table. The two breathed together, sharing the same sliver of air that hung between their parted lips.

"Michael?"

"Yes."

"Why do you want to be with me?" There was real pain in her voice as she spoke. Her eyes searched Michael, looking for truth.

"Why wouldn't I?" Michael brushed the ridge of her left eyebrow with his finger, lightly grazing the fine hairs.

"You seemed like you came from nowhere. Like an angel coming to heal my heart...or steal it away."

"I could say the same for you."

Suriya continued to look into Michael, searching his eyes. Michael leaned forward and kissed her eyebrow where his fingers touched.

"If you aren't who you say that you are, tell me now," said Suriya, her voice wavering, but stern. "I've been hurt too many times before by a lie. I can't bear it again. I won't."

"I don't want to be hurt either," said Michael.

"I have to know, Michael...Are you real?"

Michael did not say a word as he stood perfectly still, almost hovering in the space where the question lived. He stared deeply into Suriya, allowing the moment to linger in excruciating silence before answering

"Are you?"

Suriya pressed her lips hard to his. Her fingers moved to his face holding him in place as she indulged in her passion. Michael sat down his own glass and wrapped his arms about her. He could feel her push in more towards him, forcing him backward against the island. The edge of the butcher block top dug hard into his back, pulling out a grunt in response. Suriya pulled away quickly.

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" she asked, her eyes frantic with worry.

Michael straightened and rubbed the small of his back where the edge of the table dug in at him. He smiled, dismissing the incident.

"I just went against the table a little hard."

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to…"

Suriya and Michael looked at each other a moment before beginning to giggle. Suriya drew close to Michael again, pulling him towards her. In turn, he wrapped his arms about her and pulled her in for a heated kiss. They rolled from the table and stumbled into the living area, kissing and pawing feverishly at one one another. Suriya pulled back from Michael and gave him a playful smile. She took both his hands and led him down the hall towards her bedroom.

"They're moving towards the bedroom now," reported a Bravo team member.

Simone did not respond back. Instead, she bit down on her lower lip and drew in a breath. She could hear Michael and Suriya enter the bedroom and fall onto the bed. There was more fumbling about as the two began to kiss again and peel away articles of clothing. Suriya giggled lightly. There were more heavy kissing noises.

Michael grunted deeply.

Simone closed her eyes.

She could not stop the images that cropped instantly in her head as she listened. She could see Michael, chest bare, with only his slacks on, moving slowly up the body of a faceless woman. She could see the woman lay back against the bed, her black silk blouse pulled open exposing the black lace bra underneath. Michael's fingers twisted about and pulled away the leather tie that bound the hair and combed through the dark silken tresses. She could almost feel his eyes lazily drink the body's small form, admiring every curve and memorizing every line.

Simone drew in another long breath, attempting to steady herself. The body on the bed took on her shape and borrowed her face so that it became a real person instead of just a from. Now she envisioned Michael taking his index finger, his eyes still following her lines, and running it slowly down the center of her chest. He stopped just above the top of her pants and played with the space between where her pants met the flat of her belly. He then bent forward, burying his face into the side of her neck and sucked the skin just under her earlobe, pulling out a short gasp. She could feel herself becoming tense and wanting him to continue further. She could hear him breathing deeply, his excitement growing. She imagined his fingers working to unfasten the buttons on her slacks and ease them down the sides of her thighs. His hands then twisted around the loop of her panties and slid them over her hips as his lips landed kisses down her neck. He licked trails over her collarbone and over the slope of her right breast.

Simone let a long breath seep out between pressed lips slowly. Her mind was working overdrive and she was barely able to suppress her own reactions to what she was hearing over the comm unit.

There was more kissing, frantic and rushing. Suriya whispered something inaudible. She moaned in response to Michael's own subdued grunt.

Simone tilted her head back slightly, continuing to breathe slowly as she relished Michael's steady grunts. He was beginning to breathe more heavily, near panting. A few times, he seemed to whimper as he was being touched in sensitive places. He released a whisper of a sound. Beneath him, Suriya's voice cooed.

Simone opened her eyes.

Other Communication officers continued their work at their terminals. Richards was not back from his bathroom break. On the communicator, Michael and Suriya could be heard still very much engaged.

Simone stood up and began pacing.

She wanted to turn the channel off, and set the communicator down, but her hands would not obey her. Instead, they rested on her hips while her feet shuffled about with aimless purpose. Michael continued to moan softly in cadence with his movements. Suriya responded with gentle melodic sighs.

Simone grimaced.

Once more, the body that Michael lay atop no longer carried a face. Instead, it was just a form of arms and legs wrapped about Michael, now fully disrobed and entangled in white bedsheets. She could see him moving himself in a wave, pressing himself inside and coaxing chiming sounds to marry with his low groans.

"Michael…" Simone whispered absently to herself.

She could almost feel him on her skin, and smell his seductive cologne. In the corridor, she had not wanted to be so close to him. Whatever he was wearing was driving her mad. She could barely look at him for fear of being captured by those dangerous eyes. Even the way he held his mouth, slightly parting his lips, made her want to shove him far away from her. During their study sessions at the library, she fought hard not to look at Michael as he flirted with Suriya. Even though he was speaking words and performing actions to draw the older woman's attention, he had somehow also drawn hers. It was by mistake, she was sure of it, but it did not stop her from noticing. Each time he bent to kiss Suriya, she touched her own lips and imagined his kiss there.

Michael groaned again.

Simone could tell he was now in the deep thralls of pleasure. He was no more within his mind and thoughts than Suriya was at the moment. They were only energies melding together, exciting one another with pleasure and sounding as if they were both in intense agony as well.

Simone gripped the back of a chair. She breathed with him, matching his cadence. She could see him moving faster as the intensity of the moment grew to a fever pitch.

Simone exhaled, letting out a slight whimper, imagining his force.

Michael released a short, desperate sound echoing Simone.

Simone's fingernails dug into the leather fabric of the chair.

Michael's pace quickened with the increased labor of his breathing.

Simone folded her bottom lip into her mouth, suppressing a grunt in response to the pain in her nails from gripping the chair.

Michael expressed a loud groan as if feeling her nails digging into his skin.

Simone could see hands clawing at his back. His muscles contracted and released with each undulating motion. The hands drove up his spine and rode into his hair. Michael responded with another loud lament. Simone could not stop his name from leaving her lips in a breath again. Small tremors began to quake over her body as she listened to Michael's moans growing more frantic. From the darkened corners of her thoughts, Suriya screamed with them. Like a forgotten partner to their menage trois, her pleasured cries began to override her own short breaths, pulling her away from the bed that Michael continued to torture her phantom on. She could see him from the doorway, the sheets twisted about his lower half hiding him while legs and arms belonging to someone else attempted to hold on.

Michael's voice began to come out in short cries as he pressed forward. The faceless woman on the bed howled. Michael's lower half pumped violently into the screeching form beneath him.

"Oh my God…" Simone whispered.

She could barely stand to listen any further. Her heart felt like it was about to tear itself in two. Tears began to sting her eyes.

Michael screamed out.

There was a loud exhale, coupled with Suriya's agonized groan signalling the final end to their tryst.

Simone stood gripping the chair and feeling numb all over. She wiped her eyes quickly. She shook her head, trying to rid herself of the images still left lingering in her thoughts, but finding it near impossible now. Pain continued to clench at her heart making her feel sick inside.

Richards returned with an armload of newly purchased snacks. He opened a granola bar and chomped down on the chewy snack. Even though Richards was a small man, never seeming to weigh more than 140 pounds, he ate like he should weigh so much more. He keyed a few commands on his computer and did a quick check-in with the team.

"Affirmed. The target remains...occupied," said Porter.

Richards looked over towards Simone, noticing her.

"Hey, are you okay? You look a little dazed."

Simone blinked a few times. She nodded her head at Richards and took off the unit. She handed Richards back the communicator and shoved her hands into the pockets of her field jacket. She tried to push up a shield of ambivalence, but all she could muster was a sullen look.

Richards affixed the unit back over his head. He switched over to B Channel and listened in. He made a few more adjustments to the audio capture on his computer before stuffing a chip into his mouth.

Simone stood feeling very raw. Her thoughts continued to want to bring her back to the bedroom, but she didn't want to return there. In those moments, she felt like she was there with him, feeling his touch and sharing in his rapture. The vision of him had come so clearly to her that she could nearly swear it was real.

It was real, Simone thought. It just wasn't real with her.

"I'm going to my terminal," said Simone.

"You want me to let you know when the mission wraps? You could take the playbacks to Madeline."

Simone looked at Richards with eyes that told her sorrow. Tears continued to threaten her, ignoring her attempts at swallowing the emotions connected to them. Normally, she would decline Richards' not so hidden request for her to deal with Madeline instead of himself. Instead, she nodded and slowly started out of Communications.

"Hey!" Richards called. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine...Really."

Simone only half smiled. She turned and went towards her station to begin her report.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Michael lay back against the rumpled pillows and sheets of the bed and tried to collect himself. Suriya had pulled out of his arms and retreated into the bathroom to clean up leaving Michael on the bed alone. He flipped a part of the sheets over himself in a mild attempt at modesty. He was certain the house was being watched by the chatter he heard earlier. He laughed a little to himself, realizing that Porter's team likely got an eye-full of both himself and Suriya together. No doubt, his performance would be joked about later in the locker rooms and canteen of Section. He remembered Jurgen telling him once that Section had eyes everywhere, that nothing went unnoticed, or unrecorded. Michael wondered if that was true in every situation. Were they recording his love making the same as they would any other mission? How did they handle the minutes of sexual intercourse when there was no intel being extracted? Was he expected to ask questions in the middle of it?

Ask her about her clients, Michael imagined Madeline instructing him as he pumped at Suriya. Would Madeline tell him to question her about the trade accounts while fondling her? Knowing Madeline now, he assumed she would certainly use sex as an odd and course torture tactic to gain information. After all, pleasure and pain were all the same to her.

Michael lifted up on his elbows. The communicator in his ear began to hurt a little as it dug into the tender skin of his eardrum. Aside from the mishap of Richards chewing noisily in his ear and the constant chatter between team members, he felt like he was finally alone with Suriya. The feeling was somewhat unnerving and odd as he fully expected to hear Simone's voice telling him what to say during long lags in conversation. All throughout dinner, Suriya seemed more than preoccupied with her phone to the point of him considering her rude. She was constantly checking it, frowning at the messages that periodically popped up on screen, before pressing the home key to dismiss them. He wanted to yell at her and tell her to put her phone away, but thought better of it and allowed her to keep it out. Her messages could be screen shot as they appeared without her knowing. He did not hear Richards direct any of the team members to do so, but he hoped that they would have thought to do it regardless. If Simone were online, she would have certainly told them.

The rest of the evening went along as expected with both he and Suriya knowing what would ultimately happen by the end of the date. The dress she wore nearly screamed her intentions being purposefully fitted and deep red to go along with her flaming red lips. Her black hair was swept to one side of her face and accented with a crystal clasp giving her an old Hollywood glamour look. With her fur lined wrap and strappy black sandals despite the chill in the air, she looked every bit the modern day Audrey Hepburn, if Audrey were 5'9 with long black witchy hair. By the candlelight on their table and the low, ambient light of the restaurant, Suriya could only be described as breathtaking. He was not at all concerned about whether he would want or feel the need to be with her. He had to make himself focus on other subjects to keep from thinking of touching her and of her touching him. The feeling of her fingertips stroking the top of his hand sent chills through him. He was almost grateful when another message buzzed on her phone, drawing her attention away from him long enough for him to take a sip of water and regain himself.

Michael bit his thumbnail. He could hear Suriya begin a shower. A part of him wanted to join her and retreat back into the sanctuary of her kiss. He would not deny that she was more experienced than he. Even though she almost attacked him, she also seemed timid as she pulled off her clothing in front of him. He had drowned her with kisses, hoping to strip away her reservations...and his own. He expressed some care in handling the flimsy fabric as he worked it off of her. She smelled of lovely perfume and her skin felt soft like rose petals. She was able to twist and bend her body in ways that nearly spiraled him out of control. Her mouth hungrily swallowed him and pulled him further down into the depths of her passion. Yet, even with her acrobatics, it was not her that drove him further into was something missing that was holding him back from her. He could not place it, nor could he ignore it. Even with her working atop him, grinding herself hard against him, he could not find true pleasure with her.

Then he heard the faintest of sounds over his comm unit.

It was an exhalation so faint, it was nearly missed. He could tell it did not come from Richards. He seemed to only be able to produce slurping and crunching noises. This sound was distinctly female. Quiet. Full of shared desire.

He had not realized what was happening at the time. He was only reacting to the hushed noise in his ear that suddenly revived him. When the noise came again, he felt a renewed fervor within that took him far away from where he was with Suriya and placed him somewhere new.

With someone else.

He no longer saw Suriya. She became simply the body beneath him, the physical entity that the sound in his ear used. He found himself listening for every breath, every tiny and faint murmur to help drive him forward. The voice said his name in a whisper driving him nearly insane with excitement. Even though Suriya's screams were growing louder, he only wanted to hear the soft hushed words coming from the comm unit. Though barely audible, he found them far more erotic and enticing than the sight of Suriya naked before him. The whispered sounds squeezed and clawed at him, breaking his heart at every shudder and pulling him towards oblivion with each inhalation. He was powerless to stop himself or his reactions to the sound. It gripped him so completely that he found himself longing more for it than for Suirya's screams.

When he could no longer hold himself together, when he neared climax, he strained to hear the whisper once more. He needed it to find release. It was the only thing that would free him. The whisper called out his name within a pained exclaim, sounding heartbroken and tormented. He felt the anguish within the words as it rode through him and mixed with his euphoria. The resulting quake took hold of him completely and tumbled him headlong into dizzying fulfillment.

And then it was gone.

Almost as suddenly as he had heard it, the voice left him alone and shivering. The body that was Suriya moved in close to him and hugged him. Her arms felt cold and hard like mannequin arms. Even though he knew Suriya was there with him, the arms did not feel like her. He realized he didn't want them to be her. He wanted them to be someone else. He returned the hug, but felt more empty than satisfied as he lay with her.

Michael sat up and found his pants beside the bed. He pulled out the small transmitter Walter had given to him to place on her landline phone. Quietly, he picked up the baby pink telephone base and turned it over.

"Richards," Michael whispered.

There was a sound of fumbling before Richards answered amid a mouthful of something crunchy. Michael shook his head.

"How am I supposed to put this on the phone?"

"Get the base of the phone and turn it over to the underside," Richards instructed.

"I've done that already."

"Okay, good. You'll need to take the back of the phone off to get to the wires and connectors. You can do that with the flat head tool in your tool kit."

Michael went back inside the pockets of his trousers, but did not find the tool kit Richards was talking about.

"I don't have one."

"Oh. Okay, well, you could use any flat head object. You could probably just use your nails. I mean, it's not that difficult to take the back off of those things."

Michael smirked. He looked about the room, then inside the side table next to the bed. Inside the table, he found several pens of various fills, several notepads with notes written on them, and a nail file. Michael reached for the metal nail file and used the tip to pry open the back.

"Okay. It's open."

"Perfect. Now you need to locate the connecting wires to the receiver. They should be an array of yellow, green, and red wires. The transmitter wire should be green. Attach the device to that wire. You should hear a quick clicking noise indicating that it has attached. You'll need to cut the coating to expose the actual wire inside."

Michael sighed, somewhat frustrated that he did not have his tool kit with him to perform the task. While packing for the mission, he did not think to grab it from Walter's station. He looked at the tiny wires on the back of the phone and thought quickly. Without hesitation, he took the wire between his teeth and gnawed a hole into the rubbery plastic. Once he created enough of a slice, he worked the rubber sheath away from the wire. He pressed the device onto the wire until he heard a tiny click.

"Okay, now what?" asked Michael.

"You did it?" Richards sounded amazed. "Okay, great. Now close the phone back up and put it back where you found it. I should be getting a short beep on my end. That will tell me that the device is working."

"What if it doesn't beep?"

"Then you'll have to repeat what you did until it does," said Richards matter-of-factly.

Michael rolled his eyes and replaced the phone base back on the side table. He replaced the nail file as well before reaching for his socks to start slipping them on.

"Okay, Michael," said Richards. "We're in business."

Michael started to respond when he noticed he did not hear the shower running anymore.

"I should probably get back to campus," Michael said aloud.

"So soon?" Suriya opened the bathroom door peeking her head out between the crack. "I thought you might stay the night."

"I have some studying to do tonight. Big test in the morning."

Suriya pulled the rest of herself out of the bathroom. Her body was still slick with water. She wrapped a blue towel around herself as she came back into the room.

"You have a big test on Thursday?" Suriya looked skeptical.

"More like a pop quiz," Michael covered. He stood to his feet, buttoning his trousers.

Suriya smiled. She picked up Michael's shirt and handed it to him. "Maybe you can stay over another night...when you don't have a test."

Michael smiled tenderly. He shrugged on his shirt and began buttoning it up. Suriya interrupted his fingers and took over buttoning the shirt for him.

"Are you going to be at the study group tomorrow afternoon?"

"Yes. Will you?"

"I have a short meeting at work. I might not make it in time, so it'll just be you and the tutor...and maybe that other guy that knows everything already." Suriya looked deeply into Michael, studying him. "You can handle that, right?"

Michael looked a little confused. "What do you mean?"

Suriya shrugged her shoulders absently as she adjusted Michael's collar. "I see how our tutor looks at you."

Michael let out a laugh which he knew was a nervous reaction, but he tried to cover it with ambivalence.

"Simone? Simone isn't interested in me," Michael stated flatly.

"How do you know?"

"I just know she isn't."

Suriya stared at Michael a moment, gauging whether or not he was telling her the truth. Michael maintained a straight expression. He finished tucking in his shirt into his trousers, then combed his fingers through his hair.

"The way she eyeballs you from time to time, I was beginning to think…"

"You shouldn't think about her. She's just my tutor. That's all."

"I ran into her at the campus coffee shop recently. We started talking. She seems like a nice girl. It wouldn't surprise me if the two of you had something going on at one point. The two of you look like you have good chemistry." Suriya gave Michael a knowing look, watching him carefully. "I think if I had told her that it was you that I had gone out with, she might have suggested something different entirely."

"Trust me, Simone does not have any intent towards me, nor I to her. I only have eyes for you." Michael reached for Suriya's hand and kissed it gently.

"She is quite nice though. And smart. She seems like a good friend."

"As good of a friend as most," said Michael, beginning to shuffle his feet in a circle with Suriya.

"Is she one of your few friends?"

"I guess you could say that."

Suriya smiled, reassured, then leaned forward to kiss his lips. He held her to him within the kiss for a while before letting her go. He twirled her out from him in a semi-dance, then spun her back into a dip, bending her backward.

"How about next time we go dancing?" said Michael.

"I'm not a very good dancer."

Michael pulled her upright. "I'll teach you."

"Is there anything you don't know how to do?"

Michael feigned an exaggerated thought before answering. He tapped a finger to his chin, then displayed a wide grin.

"Skateboarding."

Suriya let out a jovial laugh.

"Have you found out when you are going on your trip?" Michael asked.

"You mean my business trip to Alexandria?" Suriya went over to her large drawer cabinet and pulled out a new set of undergarments to put on.

"Have they told you when you will be leaving?" Michael sat down to tie his shoes.

"I will be leaving in about two weeks."

Michael hummed, considering her answer.

"It's just a day trip," said Suriya. "I won't be there no more than a few hours before I'm back on a plane heading home."

She turned to Michael and gave him a devilish grin.

"If you'd like, you could pick me up from the airport. We could be together directly after I get back."

Michael gave Suriya a tender smile. "That would be nice."

"Maybe…" Suriya slowly made her way over towards Michael, easing herself into his arms so that he held her midsection close to his face. She ran her fingers through his hair. "We could spend the night together the night before I go…"

"I would have you on my skin all day until I felt you in my arms again," Michael added, musing. He nuzzled his nose into her stomach feeling the soft fabric of the terry cloth against his face.

"And I could have you on my fingertips." Suriya bent to kiss Michael on the forehead, then the tip of his nose.

"I'm beginning to miss you already."

"We'll be together again," Suriya reassured.

"Are you sure? Are you sure some rich, Eyptian prince won't come and steal you away from me?"

Suriya laughed. She held Michael's face in her hands and looked at him with kind eyes.

"No one could ever steal me away from you. I will always belong to you."

Michael lifted a little to meet her lips. Her kiss came soft and lingering, savoring the moment. She pulled away from him slowly, brushing his hair back from his face and looking at him with renewed desire and care. Michael hugged her waist again.

Suriya looked down at Michael and finger combed his hair back from his forehead. "You better get going. You have some hard studying to do."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Operations entered Madeline's office and sat down in the seat in front of her desk. He crossed his legs and displayed a pleased grin. Madeline continued typing for a moment on her keyboard before she turned her full attention to Operations. She clasped her hands on the desk and returned his pleased expression.

"You look very nice today," said Operations in his most pleasant voice.

"Thank you," said Madeline.

"Any new updates on the Meijers case? I hear Michael is doing quite well on his own."

"As I knew he would." Madeline pulled in a breath. "Simone is adjusting well to her other assignments."

"She has always done better working on her own. Michael is proving to be just as much a team player as he is a good solo operative. I have great faith in his potential."

Madeline let an amused look pass over her face.

"What is it? What is that look?"

"I'm a little amazed by your optimism. This is Michael's first run on his own and he has yet to complete the assignment."

Operations let out a long, thoughtful sigh.

"Let's just say, I have a keen sense about Michael. I can tell he has certain qualities that could make him a very good operative, maybe even one of the best."

"Better than Simone?" Madeline pushed forward, leaning into her desk with intent.

"Simone is good. She follows assignments and accomplishes them with better than a ninety percent completion rate. As good as she is, she still lacks the ability to trust any of her partners she's been paired with."

"She seemed to work fine with Michael," Madeline pointed out.

"Yes. I'm aware of that. Do you think they formed a relationship?"

"Doubtful. They haven't been around each other long enough for anything to truly develop."

"You and I both know that Michael doesn't need much time to develop anything. He has already gotten the target to share more than she would with anyone else."

Madeline stood from her desk and walked over to a bank of exotic plants. She touched the leaves almost lovingly, studying them.

"It could be that Simone and Michael have found a rapport with one another, but I don't think it will interfere with Michael's current mission. Especially since she has been pulled off of it. Simone has proven herself loyal to Section. Michael has yet to prove himself."

"Yeah, well," Operations began, uncrossing his legs. "I'm pleased with how things are coming along, but I need Michael to speed up his progress. Time is not on our side with this one. We cannot keep toying with this."

"Agreed. I will speak with Michael."

"I'm sure you will," said Operations with other meaning.

Madeline picked up a spray bottle and began spraying the leaves of the plants.

"Perhaps we reacted too soon. Simone could help with influencing the target to spend more time with Michael." 

"What are you implying? That Simone be reinserted into the mission?" Operations stood to his feet and walked over to where Madeline continued to spray her plants.

"It may be our only course of action. I've ran several scenarios and the only one that gets us to where we need to be in the timeline of this mission is to increase the target's exposure to influence."

Operations put his hands on Madeline's shoulders and gently caressed them. Madeline stopped spraying a moment, turning her head slightly towards his hands.

"Is this an attempt to keep Simone out of the field? I get that you feel a certain...obligation towards Simone...But let's not get our feelings confused with what must be done."

Madeline turned to face Operations and gave a modest grin. Her dark eyes regarded the elder commander with tenderness.

"I am not confusing anything. I simply want to be certain we have all the right pieces in place to settle the matter efficiently and proactively. This has nothing to do with any feelings I may have for Simone or any other operative for that matter."

"I would love to live in your head for one single day," said Operations with a grin. "It must be amazing."

Madeline returned the grin before moving away from his hands. She went back to her desk and typed a command on her keyboard. A round disc expelled from the side of the monitor. She placed it in a holder and walked it back to Operations. She held it out for him to take.

"What's this?"

"The playbacks from the last mission."

"Anything new?" Operations raised an eyebrow of interest as he took the disc.

"The target mentions a trip to Egypt in about two weeks. Michael was able to plant a bug so we may be able to find out more details about that from her intercepted calls and transmissions from the house. Richards is also monitoring her email accounts."

"Good. This trip to Alexandria...We should get a man there to check the lead out. Could be a member of Crimson Sky. They have operations there, right?"

"The intel is unconfirmed. There may be a cell working there, but...as I said, it is not confirmed."

"Confirm it. I want Michael on that plane accompanying her on her trip."

Operations started for the door, somewhat swaying a little as he walked.

Madeline continued with spraying her plants. Operations turned on his heels just as he was about to exit the door.

"You've done an excellent job keeping up with your garden. They are truly beautiful."

Madeline looked at Operations, carrying her usual mild expression.

"Thank you, Paul."

They shared a smile before Operations left from the office.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Simone pulled the keys to her car out of her pocket and started out of the office building. It was nearly eight o'clock in the evening with no other missions on panel for that day. On a Friday night, she thought it odd that there wasn't anything going on, but she did not question it. She was happy to get away from her desk. It had been a long day, one that seemed full of lagging hours of absolutely nothing. Madeline had told her to phase out of the mission which was very easy to do seeing as how the only person that was not an operative was Suriya. She quickly composed a letter sent to all of her supposed tutees that she was going to be taking some time off and would not be conducting any further tutoring sessions. She could not say that she was too upset by the change as it would, at the very least, get her out of Michael's immediate presence. While being on the mission, conducting the fake tutoring sessions and pretending not to notice them, she found herself extremely distracted. Even long after the sessions were over, her mind kept wandering back to each and every move the two of them made towards one another, dissecting Suriya's responses to Michael's subtle flirtations.

Sometimes his flirtations were not so subtle.

With Lewis there, the small study room did not feel as claustrophobic. She could entertain herself a little with frustrating Lewis by making him do mundane exercises with the language book. She could not help the short tingle of excitement she got each time she saw apparent annoyance on Lewis's face. It was enough to successfully ignore Michael and Suriya. On the days that Lewis was not there, she fought the urge to draw herself inward and behave cruelly towards Michael. She could not clearly explain why she felt such animosity towards him, or why it was that all of her ire seemed to be focused at him. All that she knew was that she could not act towards him in the way that her heart desired, so there was only her disdain left. She did not mean to be snide with him, or answer him in a curt fashion. The scowl he tried to hide in his practiced indifferent expression made her want to immediately revoke her statements and beg his understanding. However, she knew in order to draw Suriya close to Michael, she had to feel there was no other competition for him, at least, none that she deemed a true rival. She had seen the way Suriya often cut her eyes towards her, gauging whether or not she should confront her. The older woman, although gorgeous, was more than a little self-conscious and fearful that she would not be able to hold the attention of someone like Michael for very long if presented with a younger, more appealing option. Michael had said that Suriya liked her, but Simone wasn't buying it. She knew women like Suriya. They never liked other women being too close to those they have already claimed as their own. Suriya was possessive and fragile which made her unpredictable. The mission could blow up in both their faces if she suspected she was being bested by a younger competitor just as easily as her discovering that she was being manipulated.

Simone pulled her coat tighter around her as she exited the building and felt the first cold gust of the November wind. Already, she was thinking of the warm solitude of her loft where she could drown away the day into a hot cup of lavender tea, or possibly a large glass of Pinot Noir. She was beginning to lean towards the Pinot Noir when she sensed she was not completely alone. In the darkness of the partially lit parking lot, she could not see anyone near her. However, she knew well enough that she did not have to see anyone to know that someone was there and very close to her. She repositioned her car keys so that the ends of the keys poked out between her knuckles. It was a simple defense move that was taught in every women's self defense course, but she would not ever go against its effectiveness. With a quick strike, she could make an assailant wish they had just left her alone and chose someone different. Simone waited until she was within two steps from her car before she unlocked the doors.

Something moved from the shadows on her immediate left.

Simone spun fast and swung, narrowly missing the face of a man approaching her. She regained herself quickly and dropped down into a spin kick, knocking the man's legs out from under him. He fell back hard against the pavement, but was up on his feet in a flash having kicked himself back to a standing position. She came at him again, this time with a combination of strikes aiming first for his throat, then his midsection with a short jab. The man pairied the first strike to the neck, but could not defend against the jab to his midsection, knocking him off balance a little. Simone started to deliver a spin kick when the man's face came into the light of a street lamp.

"Michael?"

Michael stood a distance back, his eyes wide with both surprise and adrenalin. He was breathing heavy, having found himself in a do or die battle he was not intending nor expecting. He relaxed himself a little after Simone relaxed her stance.

"What are you doing out here? You scared me to death!"

"I scared you?" Michael was in complete disbelief. "You scared me."

"Why are you sneaking around in the dark?"

"I wasn't. I was coming to talk to you," said Michael, now fully regained. "I thought you heard me behind you."

"No! I thought you were someone trying to attack me."

"No."

They stood a moment together, both realizing the absurdity of their reactions, then began to giggle. Michael ran his hand through his hair then closed the distance between himself and Simone.

"I'm sorry I hit you," said Simone, somewhat sheepishly.

"I know next time to speak up a bit louder."

"You were really quiet."

Michael said nothing. Simone turned back to her car and tossed in her purse onto the passenger seat. She opened the door to her car and moved so that she stood between the door and the driver's seat. She hung over the top of the window encasement, perching her chin on her folded hands.

"So what is it that you want to talk about?"

Michael sighed, appearing as if he were hosting a war internally. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his dark denim jeans. Simone noticed he was dressed as though he had either spent the day on campus or was about to.

"The last mission I was on with Suriya."

"What about it?"

"Were you on Comm that night?"

"I had a cold op to do that night, remember? I told you about it," said Simone.

"You also said that you would stop in after you got back."

"Yeah." Simone averted her eyes, already seeing where Michael was going with his questions.

"Did you?"

Simone continued to look out into the darkness. She wanted more than anything to walk away from Michael, but that would not stop his questions, only delay them.

"I did...for a short while. Richards had to relieve himself."

"When?" Michael stood, undeterred. He crossed his arms, rubbing a single finger at his bottom lip as his eyes remained steady on Simone.

"It was late in the evening, after you guys got to her place. You guys went to dinner, right?"

"Yes."

"Did she tell you anything about her work? Her clients? Accounts?"

"She gave the name of another broker that she was working with. I'm pretty certain Section has already picked him up for questioning."

"There was nothing else?"

Simone tried to find somewhere else to look. She would look at the tall trees planted about the courtyard of the office building. She would look at the neon lights lighting the interior of her car. She would look at the glass doors of the office building used to camouflage Section. She would look at anything so long as she did not look into Michael's probing eyes.

"She's going to Alexandria in a few days. There may be something there we could follow. I placed a bug in her room to pick up anything else. But you already knew that. You were listening."

"Yes...I was listening…"

Michael looked down a moment then took a step forward.

"How much did you hear?"

Simone wanted to scream. She could feel the entire bellow of anger and jealousy start to bubble and threaten to blast out of her mouth. Instead, she swallowed deep and tried to quiet herself.

"Enough," was all that she could muster to say.

Michael's eyes searched the ground as if trying to find the words he wanted there in the gravel. Simone felt herself shaking anxiously. She wanted to get in her car and drive off, but there was another small part of her that wanted to stay and see what else Michael would say about the evening. It was obvious that he had more to speak about, but was being careful about his words.

"You did very good work," Simone finally said. "Operations and Madeline were very happy you were able to plant the bug-"

"I didn't want you to hear that," Michael interrupted. "That's not the reason why I wanted you to be on Comm. It's not what I meant you to…"

Simone fought tears as they threatened with the same insistence as her screams. She bit down on her bottom lip, almost breaking the skin. The mild pain kept her from bursting.

"Why apologize? It's not like you weren't expected to do it. Honestly, it was only a matter of time before someone ordered you to do it."

"Still...I can't help but wonder what it is you think of me because of it."

"Why do you care what I think? Or anyone else for that matter? It's a Valentine mission. You're a Valentine Op. No one is going to judge you for doing what we all know is your purpose on this mission."

"Did it make you uncomfortable?"

Michael's tone was a bit too calm. Simone wiggled a little in between the door and the body frame of her car. She grimaced, not truly wanting to tell the truth of how she felt in that moment, but not wanting to lie to a man that genuinely wanted her opinion. It almost seemed as though he needed it.

"At first," Simone answered carefully. "I mean, it's always awkward hearing someone make love to someone."

"It wasn't love. It was just sex."

"You know what I mean," Simone countered. "It's just a little difficult for me to listen to that without feeling like I'm intruding."

"Did you say something while you were on comm?"

Simone stared at Michael a moment, daring herself to stand within the steel gaze of the young operative and not be moved. She clenched her jaw tightly, unwilling to speak an answer.

"I ask because I thought I heard you say something over the communicator. I thought I heard your voice."

"So what if you did? It's not like it was going to change anything that was going on."

"Maybe…" Michael said, taking another step closer.

"The only thing that matters is that you were able to complete your objective." Simone slid into her car and started to close the door when Michael's hand stopped her from closing it.

"I don't know if this means anything," Michael began slowly. "Or even if it makes sense...but...I knew you were there."

Simone averted her eyes again, unwilling to watch Michael struggle with himself to make sense of his own words. She expressed a heavy and tired sigh before resting her head back against her seat.

"I was on comm for a short while...but I wasn't there for everything."

"I know," said Michael. "It just felt like you were there for...certain parts...and it made the situation...different."

Simone looked up at Michael. In the street light and the soft dream like glare of the moon, his eyes glowed with mesmerizing beauty. His long lashes brushed swiftly at his cheekbones. The sweetness of his lips parted open partially. She grappled with her mind again to assume control of her eyes, but it was too late. She was already captured within his gaze.

She shook her head. "How?"

"I may need you again," Michael continued.

"For what?" Simone could not hide her sudden anxiousness at his answer.

"I don't know yet. After speaking with Madeline and Operations, I think they are devising a plan after reviewing the last mission logs. I just need to know that you'll be there, if I need you."

Simone looked down at the floor a moment. She thought hard about helping Michael despite her feelings towards him. As much as she wanted to be away from the situation because of her own emotions, she could not deny her desire to do what Michael asked.

"I know you might not be able to do much, but what you can do.." Michael did not finish the sentence, but allowed it to stand alone.

Simone nodded, unsure of what she was actually agreeing to. She looked back up at him, once more arrested by his quiet expression.

"I'll be in touch soon," Michael said, his voice barely above a whisper as usual.

He moved himself off the door and closed it for Simone. He gave her a small closed lip smile as he stepped back from the vehicle. Simone glanced at Michael, noticing his calm demeanor as he stood with his hands back in his pockets. With the darkness of the parking lot crowding in around him, the street lamp managed to find him and illuminate him against the rigid blackness. She drove away from Section heading home. Behind her in her rear view mirror, she watched as the shadow of Michael disappeared back into the blackness returning to Section.

Simone expelled a line of tension.

It was obvious to her that Michael wanted her back with him on the mission, but it was not to keep him focused. He was doing well with that on his own. She wondered if the reason why he wanted her there was so he could continue torturing her with being nauseatingly cute with Suriya. She had never taken him to be cruel in that manner. However, she did not forget what he was and who had trained him. Or perhaps, she mused as she turned into the parking garage of her loft apartment building, he wanted her there because, in a strange way, she challenged him. She kept him on his toes and did not allow him to waver from his task.

Simone walked into her apartment and set down her keys and purse. She had agreed to help him if he needed it, but only if he needed it. She would not stand about waiting for him to summon her. Operations and Madeline would never allow it, and furthermore, nor would she. Being on comm that night was a mistake. She had a bad feeling the second she put on the communicator to listen while Richards amassed another snack horde. She wasn't supposed to be there. He wasn't supposed to know that she was online.

But Michael did know…

Simone opened her refrigerator and pulled out leftovers from a dinner two nights ago. She shoved the container into the microwave and set the minutes to reheat the food. If she had simply refused to let Richards get up and go to the bathroom, if she had stayed off the comms and just went to her own terminal, she would not have ever heard Michael and Suriya together. Hearing them together caused her feelings to twist inside her stomach and make her want to vomit.

The conversation with him in the parking lot washed back over her like the soap in her shower. She knew she should simply rinse the interaction away, but instead, she let it soak into her skin. It was clear from the mission parameters what Michael's sole purpose and objective was that night. He was expected to plant the bug in her house by gaining access by any means. The sexual component attached to the objective was not explicitly stated, only implied, but it was an action that was most certainly expected. She wondered if when Michael asked her earlier to sit in on the mission, did he know the evening would go as it had? Did he intend for her to hear all that she did that night, or had he not expected any of it? By his words that night, it appeared he did not.

He might have faked being wounded like he did in the workout room, Simone thought.

She cut the shower and stepped out onto the bamboo mat to dry off. She shook her head, trying to get rid of thoughts of Michael. She did not want to go to bed with them. Every night, his spector visited her and offered her strange dreams, some impassioned, others murderous. In some dreams, she was fighting him, blocking his attacks and striking at him with deadly intent. In other dreams, he came to her naked and vulnerable, seeking her kisses rather than her punches and offering his desire.

She dressed in her night shift and walked back out to where her bed sat placed against the wall under her husband's mounted Katana sword. She looked up at it, remembering the last time she held it in her hands. She had vowed to not ever touch it again for fear that it would demand more blood. Maybe this time it would ask for hers...or someone else that she loved.

Simone dropped her eyes.

She could not say that she loved Michael. It was much too soon for that. She desired him, but so did Suriya. He had meant for Suriya to want him, he had been sent with the precise order to make her love him. He was not instructed to draw Simone's attention. It was only by happenstance that he managed to. He could not be blamed for it. He had no knowledge of it. This was Simone's demon to fight and fight alone. She could not allow her emotions to take over her judgement and weaken her. She had become weak enough already by showing herself too much. In the coming days, she knew a plan was being devised to thrust her back into the jaws of her own war and she had to be strong enough to defend. The mission belonged to Section, and she would leave Section to its own attack. When it came to the conflict of her heart, she would have to mount her own defense and deploy her troops to stand against the onslaught of Michael's assault.

Take care not to love a Valentine,

Or marvel long at its art.

Hide your eyes from a valentine.

He'll care your wounds with rubs of salt...


End file.
